An Enchanted Evening
by fox24
Summary: An AU Break up of Rory and Logan and then coming together at the same place they first kiss. Post S7 though AU
1. Chapter 1

Hi again I haven't abandoned What Happened One Night, just my muse has temporary left me. Any way right now I'm writing a three or four shot about basically RL meeting again, if they ended in a different way. Originally, I was going to do for a Trory story , but hearing how Logan changed Rory all the time just made me so mad that I decided to write an RL three shot of how Rory's life would have been, if she hadn't been with Logan in certain periods. The trory story is on the backburner though. I need a new Beta, so if any body is interested please pm me.

Rory couldn't believe she felt her heart pounding as she entered the Windsor Club, for Emily's DAR charity event. She didn't know why she didn't expect to run into him tonight last she heard he had left his father's company, and went to Northern California and was successful on his own. Not that she kept tabs of him he was a Huntzburger his news was part of the news business. Plus his Dad was her omnipresent boss at the Hartford Paper she worked at since her graduation at Yale. She wondered if being with Logan could have led her to a more exciting job after graduation. Logan was an exciting person with him she was able to take more risks and to go out of her comfort zone. She shook her head she was being ridiculous, she rejected Logan's attempt to be in a serious relationship with him at his dorm room at Yale for a reason. Logan wasn't meant to be in a serious relationship he would have let her down. However, kept wondering if she had made a mistake, she almost called Logan back hours after she turned him down but talking to her mother changed her mind.

_Rory was sitting on her bed making a mental pro and con list, a part of her wanted to go knock on Logan's door to tell him that she lied about the not trusting him part. She could remember the look on his face. _

"_Rory you don't want to stop seeing me…" He looked at her with such a hopeful look on his face._

"_No but…" She really didn't want to stop seeing him, but she couldn't continue to be in a casual relationship with him. Logan suddenly being in a committed relationship seemed to be too much of a risk for her, what if he changed his mind. Rory couldn't handle the heart the boy made her feel things that no one else had in the past._

"_Sorry Logan, but I can't trust you" and with that she ran, barely managing to look back to see the hurt look in Logan's face. _

_Rory sat up perhaps she had been too hasty in the morning after all Logan wanted to commit to her, and she wanted to be with him. She slowly got up then she remembered the other girls that kept coming, what if Logan missed that could she handle seeing a bunch of girls trying to break Logan apart. Still she doubted would have been willing to commit to anyone else. Suddenly, her phone rang, and she wanted to know if maybe this person could help her. _

"_Hey Hun, are you doing okay?" Rory could tell her mom was concerned about the Founders Day Punch fiasco, she didn't want to tell her mother because she wasn't sure how she would react, but she was right now confused._

"_Physically, I'm fine but emotionally I'm having a bit of a crisis..." Rory took a big breath what was she thinking Logan wasn't Lorelai's favorite person. However, Lorelai had always said she wanted Rory to experience love, and relationship maybe there was a chance she would tell Rory to go for it._

"_Rory what's wrong? Is it Logan?"_

"_I went over to Logan's apartment yesterday. I told him that I didn't want to do the casual dating thing anymore. That it wasn't me, and we should just go back to being friends. Instead, he decided to commit, but I told him that I couldn't trust him as a boyfriend. The question I have is did I do the right thing, because I really like him, and were good together." Rory rambled. _

"_Rory can I say something? Something you may not want to hear?"_

"_Yes…" Although, there was a part of Rory that was reluctant to what Lorelai was going to say, but her mom did know her so she should listen._

"_He told you, Rory, he told you he was not a commitment kind of guy, just like you're not a non-commitment kind of girl. And you tried to be something you weren't and it was bad. It didn't work for you. Don't try and force him to be something he's not. " Lorelai had been longing to tell Rory this for a long time and she really hoped Rory would listen to her this time. _

"_I didn't force him!" Rory had feeling her mother would say those things, but she still felt really disappointed, and she didn't like the way she was attacking a guy she didn't know.  
><em>

"I_ know, but he was looking at losing you, and he didn't want to and I give him credit for that, but maybe in the end this is not the guy or the relationship for you. I believe by walking away you made the right decision, otherwise you would've been let down."  
><em>  
><em>I know but mom, but we're good together, Mom. I'm good for him." Remember all the good moments she and Logan have discussion his paper, spring break, him taking her to the theater even though he hated it. She seemed to inspire Logan to be a harder worker, and he inspired her to take more risks.<br>_  
>"<em>But maybe he isn't good for you."<em>

"People can change!" Rory said adamantly after alls she was sure Logan wouldn't have committed to anyone else.

"Do you really want to be in the business of changing someone?"

Her mother did have a point there; it was true you couldn't change a man. Jess didn't go from a bad boy to good boy. However, she'd had a sense Logan wanted to. "Maybe he wants to change!"

_"__Rory, two days ago you were on the bathroom floor crying about why he won't call you. Why doesn't he like you, what did you do?_

"I was drunk. I was sick!" Rory defended, plus it was a no strings relationship Logan had no obligation to call her, but she had forgotten

" You, my beautiful, brainy, fabulous daughter, were lying on the floor of the bathroom, wondering what you had done wrong! Which is disturbing to me on several levels, including the fact that I can't remember the last time I cleaned the floor of the bathroom! Is that really the kind of relationship you want to be in?" Lorelai hoped this would get her point across Rory apparently had stronger feelings for Logan than she thought, but she didn't want Rory to get lost in her grandparents world.

"_Mom it's partly my fault a no strings relationship is not one where the guy has to inform me of his plans. "_

"_Rory please stop blaming yourself, are you sure you can trust that Logan won't leave when you're in the middle of a relationship. Guys like Logan are great for passion, but they can end up hurting you in a relationship and trust me I know. Guys like Marty and Luke are for staying. Do you understand?"_

_Her mother did have a point after all she had told herself she didn't appreciate Dean during the Dean and Jess fiasco. Logan could end up hurting her, where as someone like Marty wouldn't. Therefore, Rory decided that she would stick to her decision. _

"_Okay Mom you're right, I'm sorry I had doubts…"_

"_Good girl, so how about a movie night to celebrate…"_

"_Sure…" As she continued to talk to her mother the same doubts kept creeping through her mind, but she kept using Lorelai's reasons to suppress them. _

After that phone call Rory moved on, or at least attempted to move on. She kept going back in her mind, if she had made the right decision. Lorelai pretended that their never had been a Logan Huntzburger, and they never really discussed him again. Rory had rekindled her friendship with Mary, and the two of them had begun to date a month after she and Logan ended their no strings relationship. Rory and Marty dated in the right way of a first date, a first kiss, and a first time done in different sequences. Marty was a great guy, and was very good to her, but there were times when she compared him to Logan. There were no fireworks in their kisses; how Marty never surprise her; didn't keep up with her references the way Logan did. Still she tried to focus on the good Marty was the type her mom wanted her to date, not from old money, but had goals to be a lawyer. A guy who she would often come and visit with her to Stars Hollow, not distract her with her grandparent's world or extra parties. Her grandparents weren't too thrilled with Marty at first, but eventually they came around after all he was at Yale, and had goals. Lorelai liked that because she didn't want Rory to completely please her parents. However, as time went on Rory kept noticing many of the problems that kept accumulating between her relationships with Marty. For an example, when at the end of her sophomore Mitchum Huntzburger had given her an internship because he was impressed with her work at the Yale. The internship had ended up in disaster with Mitchum telling her she didn't have what it took to be a journalist. It was weird how she had met Logan at the steps of the Stanford Gazette, and he had comforted her. When she was in his arms she felt a familiar rush of emotions that she hadn't felt with Marty. It was weird how Logan could comfort her in a brief moment at the Gazette, and at a DAR party when Marty didn't really spend much time comforting her when she had dropped out of a Yale. He kept pushing her to hard to go back to Yale, and to make up with Lorelai that he never really got to discuss with her what the problem was, which led to them breaking up temporary. Jess had later come into her life, because she was fed up with Emily treating her like a teenager she had listened to him and made up with Lorelai, and went back to Yale. Rory knew she would get back to Yale eventually, she wasn't a full DAR member, but she didn't want to be pushed toward Yale, and she just wanted someone to not judge her, and understand her decision. Jess had wanted to pursue something with her, but she told him that they were better off as friends, after all she had done what if with one of her high school boyfriends, and it didn't work. Rory didn't have any regrets about that decision her and Jess was in the past. Rory had wished she'd kept Marty in the past, unfortunately Marty had gone to Lorelai and the two of them had arranged a surprise picnic for her just a few weeks after she returned to Yale. He had apologized for some of his pushy behavior, and she had told him that he was right she did belong at Yale. They had resumed their relationship and while it wasn't bad she still felt times when she felt suffocated by how perfect, and how alike the two of them were. Rory kept trying to dismiss those thoughts as ridiculous nonsense, being with a guy like Logan would only cause her hurt and pain. She was with the world's perfect guy, who was also her best friend. The way the world should be, but it wasn't until a few weeks ago when Marty got down on one knee to purpose that Rory realize she couldn't be with him anymore. She loved Marty, but the love for him wasn't deep enough for marriage, and it was passionless. Marty took it maturely he told her that he hoped one day she would find someone she was looking for. Rory had been single for two weeks, and she felt empty for she hadn't been without a guy for a long period of time since she was 19. However, she was right now feeling a sense of excitement that she had never felt for Marty. Love and attraction was really a funny thing.

"Earth to Rory?" Lorelai asked as they were at the door headed to the exact room Richard, and Emily vow renewal was held in 2005.

"Sorry I just thought of the last time we were here, it's kind of funny now." Rory smiled at the memory of her first kiss she and Logan had. Plus Luke and Chris busting him, Logan sure was a brave guy to stay with Rory after two Dad's had threatened to him.

"Yeah, it is thank God you have better taste in men…"

Unlike two years ago, Rory right now couldn't stand criticism about Logan. "Mom we sort of ended up as friends, and he's not a bad guy."

"Right he making you is in a non committed relationship."

"He didn't make me do anything I tried being in a non committed relationship, because I wanted a break from serious relationships, and I didn't expect to have such strong feelings for him. Plus he wanted to be with me exclusively, "Rory suddenly remembered the same familiar sting and regret.

"Rory you did the right thing, you found someone who's perfect for you."

"Mom, I told you we broke up. I don't see a future with him, and we both deserve better." She had told her mother about her break up five different times, yet her mother was convinced they get back together.

"Honey we both know this break up is just a phase, me and Luke thought are last break up was forever; but we got back together. Now come on the sooner we get in there the sooner we can leave…" Lorelai headed her invitation to the guy at the door before Rory could protest.

It seemed strange to Rory that her mother hated Richard and Emily's world so much, but was starting to act like Emily. She wondered if Logan would be behind that door, probably not but she didn't care she felt a sense of excitement she hadn't felt in years, and she didn't want to let it go. She quietly let in waiting for this evening to begin.

I'll try to get the next update up within the week. I hope I didn't butcher the lines of Rory and Lorelai from But I'm a Gilmore. I hope I did it right the lines Lorelai says make me really mad, but I had to do it for my story. Any way the next chapters will include flashbacks to some of the alternative scenes Rory and Logan had through the years. I try to update this one through out the week.


	2. Half of his Heart

_Hi everyone thanks for the reviews. Thanks Sweet Girl for pointing out that I needed to do Logan without Rory. I been busy on silly Rory that I forgot Logan, so I had to go back and think how I was going to write his POV. There are three ways he could be without Rory, one is to be the Mitchum type business man with a Shira approved wife or girlfriend, which I'll try and to do someday but this is a short story, and it would be hard for Logan to break from that pattern in a short story. The second one is to make him still be carefree, which is what I made him but I have him go through some things long way, because I do believe RL need each other. I hope I made it realistic._

Logan looked around the room he couldn't believe it had been exactly 5 years, since he had last been here. He couldn't believe he was here as a functioning human being after going through a downward spiral during his senior year at Yale. It had been weird he had been so ready to commit to a girl, but she had told him no. Rejection had never hurt so bad, he had taken days to get drunk one time was embarrassing time, when he had shown by at her door begging her to get him a second chance.

_He had knocked on his door he had one too many drinks after coming home from his parents' house. His sister had been there to announce her engagement to her longtime boyfriend Josh, which had started with a break out of champagne. However, his mother and grandfather how he should get ready to settle down with a girl, who would make a nice hostess like that lovely Fallon girl. That girl was a stupid fool, one of the types who thought Babe the big actually talked. Logan just groaned it was bad enough that he had to spend the rest of his life doing a job his father wanted and not what he wanted; but know his family wanted to dictate his love life, no way that was not going to happen. He was ready to fight for someone who believed could make him happier than any plan his mother, and his Grandfather had planned for him. _

_He knocked perhaps a little too loudly, but he didn't care. He needed to say perhaps what he couldn't say the day before. She came out she was wearing sweats, and a tee shirt but Logan still found her beautiful. "Logan?" Rory looked confused to see him standing there. _

"_Rory I'm so sorry I took you for granted last week, but I might what I really want to give you and me a try…" He hoped he didn't slur. It didn't matter if he did slur, or not for Rory had somehow managed to smell the pungent liquor on his breath. _

"_Logan your drunk please just goes home, and has some coffee…'' Rory started to turn back to her room, when Logan lightly touched her on the shoulder. "I really mean it Rory, I was at my parent's house earlier this evening, and my Mom, and Grandfather were going on and on, on how I should marry some Trophy wife, when I realized I don't want to be with someone like that I want to be with someone like you, who makes me laugh, banters with me, makes me want to drink coffee. Some who makes me want to be a better person, and that entire thing they say in those movies you love to mock. Please I'm telling you can trust me…"_

_Logan looked deeply in her eyes, and saw that they were a slur of longing and confusion. "Logan I'm not a rebellion against your family and you're only saying these things because you're drunk and upset."_

"_Rory no I really mean them, maybe Finn's right a drunken man can talk sense" Logan started to lightly chuckle. _

"_Logan I'm serious I know you don't want to lose me, I don't want to lose you either, but in a month you'll regret it like my mom says. I'm sorry Logan, I'm not taking that risk, I talked over with my mom, and she said I made the right decision. _

"_Oh my God. I can't believe you're not taking a chance on me because of your Mommy, and I thought I was weak..." Logan said unfortunately he was starting to shout a little too loudly._

"_Logan don't you dare call me weak, my Mom knows about guys like you and how their not capable of change." Rory say as she started to turn around to open her door._

"_So you base your opinion on a woman who doesn't know me. Are you just scared to do something different…?"_

"_Like you're the one to talk you'd rather get drunk than face the problems with your parents…" Rory now was the one who had started to yell._

"_At least I don't let them dictate my love life; I swear I'll never marry someone my mother will approve. Especially when her choice sucks, Macy Fallon the girl is the dumbest person I know. "  
><em>

_Well my mom has good intentions, and doesn't want me to get hurt. She believes I'll be better with someone like Marty, who commit from the get will go, so Logan doesn't compare her to your parents."_

"_I'm not she just seems a little manipulative to me, and besides I know you'll get bored…" _

_Although Logan regretted saying that she knew her mom was supposed to be her best friend, but he had been drunk and angry._

"_How dare you!" and with that she slammed the door." Leaving Logan to go home, and drink until he put himself to sleep. _

Logan was ashamed of himself for going to her drunk, although he had never been sorry for calling out on her for being influenced on her mother. He couldn't believe it that Rory Gilmore the girl who'd talked about being independent was so codependent on her mother. He had gone with his life back to studying, partying, and having casual dating. He was still determined to party, and to have a good time. However, after he came back from Europe his senior year his Dad had started to get more demanding on him, and told him he was moving to London. After that Logan began to self destruct he stopped drinking and sleeping around for fun, but because he needed an outlet to let go of the tension of his preordained life. His father constantly yelling at him every time Logan contradicted the boring meetings, and the fact that even though he loved his friends they couldn't emotionally help him with his problems. He barely remembered what would happen during a day at school it was a miracle he was able to pass his classes during his first semester drunken haze. Colin, had taken a variety of notes for him, and completed his papers during that semester, which made up for his exam grades. He and Finn had multiple interventions to get Logan to stop sleeping with every girl he saw, and to party so much. However, he told them they had no right to talk that he needed to get everything out of his system, before he would be under Mitchum constant watch in London. It wasn't until Logan had gone skiing down the most dangerous trail in Aspen over winter break and gotten injured by breaking his leg, and three ribs. It was then in that hospital room with only four visitors Colin, Finn, Honor, and later Rory, who Colin had informed that he realized he needed to grow up. He had so much regret of how stupid he had been, and took everything too far. He had gotten arrested for throwing a bottle at the Folk singer, slept with all of Honor's stupid friends in which he hated. He couldn't live like that anymore. Therefore, he finished his senior year by going to classes, and limited his parties. He went to London, which wasn't as bad as he originally thought after he bought an internet company. He had a casual type of relationship with his coworker Bobby; they were both only dating each other but weren't serious. Bobby was only about her career, and Logan wasn't looking for anything serious as well just a girl to spend his nights with and have good conversations, and a good time with. He had changed he was no longer looking for the wild party girls anymore; he wanted someone that he could talk with. He guessed that he had always wanted that since Rory, which is why it hurt him so much mores she had said no; he believe that he could have really tried to make it work. Eventually, he and Bobby had broken up when Logan deal had lost money, and she couldn't deal with Logan going to Vegas and acting like a drunken Frat boy, as she said. Logan had somehow gotten his act together after his Dad said if he was one of his other employees he would have gotten fired. He didn't want special treatment he fired himself, Bobby had forgiven him but she had loyalty to Mitchum so she had told him she couldn't be with him on his own. Logan wasn't hurt at her stance, he knew whom she was, and there relationship wasn't about deep love.

Logan had found a start up internet in California, and he had made a success, which caused Mitchum to want to buy the company from him. Therefore, in the last two weeks Logan had moved back to New York. Logan had agreed one on a few conditions. Number 1 he was not his father's puppet anymore, he had just as equal decisions as his father. Number 2: His father couldn't uproot him anymore, he hoped to stay in New York for a long time, and not move automatically anymore. 3. He would treat his employees the way he want them, and not lay them off whenever Michum suggested. Mitchum had agreed to those conditions, and Logan could tell that he was secretly proud of him. He wondered if he would've been able to accomplish all that with Rory.

"Hey Logan, who are we sitting with, "His sister had interrupted his deep thoughts, as they were walking to their table. Their parents had let them go to the charity event because they both had plans to attend. Mitchum had a business trip, and Shira had checked in at a spa. She had given Honor instructions to go to the event because it was not proper for a Huntzburger to not be in an attendance at these events. Josh had a meeting, so Honor had begged Logan to attend. Logan had reluctantly agreed telling Honor that she owed him one.

"Richard and Emily Gilmore…" He wondered if Rory would be sitting at their table he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Gilmore that name sounds familiar" Honor seemed to be really puzzled.

"Honor, there friends with the parents, or as friends as people can be in high society. " Hoping that would finalize the conversation and his sister would bring up Rory, whom she had met.

"I know that but do they have a daughter, I'm picturing someone…"

"Yes, but she is in her late thirties or early forties is a bit of a legend of having a kid of wedlock." To bad the legend didn't say judgmental as to whom her daughter dates, Logan thought.

"Oh my god, Rory" Honor shouted in glee. "The girl Jewel said you couldn't keep your eyes off at the Gilmores vow renewal. She came to the hospital, and at your graduation."

Logan felt pain at his graduation the last time he saw her, it was a sweet meeting. "Look she didn't come to my graduation her boyfriend had a friend she was graduating. She was just a friend."

"Really I always get the impression she was the one who got away type friend. Like Ross and Rachel."

"Honor, you have no idea what you're talking about..." His speech was interrupted when he saw Richard and Emily coming.

"Logan and Honor how nice to see you? Emily said as she approached them

The four of them had exchanged pleasantries when Honor interrupted. "Do you know if Rory will be joining us?"

Logan felt like kicking his sister, she knew what she was doing. Emily on the other hand was smiling brightly. Logan hoped it was excitement of seeing her granddaughter, and not some match making scheme.

"Of course, she and her mother will be joining us there late as usual. Oh, and I hope this evening lift her spirits, she just broke with her boyfriend. I think she can do better, but it's hard to get over, unless a new opportunity presents him." Emily gave Logan a pointed look, oh there they are.

Logan didn't see them yet, but his stomach felt a mixture of butterflies and dread at meeting the girl, who had caused him joy and heart ache through the years.

_Well next chapter those meet up and more flashbacks. Sorry I have a lame reason to not have Mitchum and Shira but I think there is going to be a lot of tension between Rory, Lorelai, and Logan that to put Mitchum and Shira it would be too much. Any way, enjoy and review if you want. _


	3. Ice Breaker

_Sorry it took me awhile finals are crazy. I'll take a week off before summer school starts curse me for not being like Rory to not get a job right after I graduated, and I needed more school. Thanks for the reviews guys this is a very controversial story, but I do enjoy writing it. I'm actually going to make the story be six chapters instead of 3. _

_Logan was surprised when he saw Rory Gilmore on the steps of one of his father's papers. He had hadn't seen her, since a few weeks ago when he saw her at the coffee kiosk holding hands with Marty. As angry as he was a part of him was curious as to why she was there. Did she get an internship? His curiosity turned into concern, when he saw her facial expression to be on the verge of tears. Had his father insulted her? If he had Logan, swore that he would pay. _

_He sat next to her on the steps, and quietly asked: "Rory what's wrong?_

_Rory started at him with surprise. "Logan, what are you doing here and it's none of your business if anything is bothering me." _

_Logan was taken aback by her anger, where did she get out of being so nasty to him? He was just trying to be nice, and he was pretty sure many other guys wouldn't be so nice to a girl who wouldn't give them a chance based on her mother's opinion. "No need to be rude Rory, my Dad wanted me to be here to show me his precious paper, before my sister's engagement party besides I could ask the same thing from you…"_

_Rory felt that she was being a little rude to Logan, but she was still angry at him for insulting her mother last month. Plus him being close to her caused her to feel weird feelings like her heart pounding, and to have shivers down her spine, and she wasn't suppose to have these feeling.. She was happy with her new boyfriend Marty, but he never made her feel butterflies. However, she figured those things were overrated. "You're Dad gave me an internship not that it's any of your business…._

"_Congratulations Ace, is he treating you well?" He really hoped his Dad could be a jerk at times, but he knew Rory wasn't someone who would anger his father she was like Bambi, and nobody could anger Bambi." _

_Logan noticed that Rory's face had fallen after that question. "Rory, come on you can tell me just because we're not going out doesn't mean I want bad things to happen to you." He lightly rubbed her shoulder._

_His touch and his sincerity somehow caused her to soften, and somehow she couldn't resist the urge to talk to him and confide in him. It somehow meant a lot to her that even though she had been harsh to him when breaking their no-strings relationship he still cared about her. _

_Rory took a deep breath, and slowly told him. "Your Dad just doesn't think that I've got what it takes to be a journalist. He says he knows when someone has it, and I apparently do not have it."_

_Logan felt his entire body clinching in anger knew his Dad could be a jerk to people, but he never thought he would tell Rory that. "He said that to you?"_

_" Yeah." Rory instantly felt regret for telling him, for Logan looked ready to confront his father, and she didn't want to be the cause of a father and son disagreement._

_"Just like that?" Logan started to feel a sense of guilt. God if only he had told Rory more about his father, when they were going out he could've warned her as to what a jerk he was and Rory wouldn't have taken the internship. ._

_"Pretty much."_

_God I should have told you more about what I jerk my Dad I could've warned you not to take that internship._

_Rory hated that Logan was beating himself up, and she was surprised that he seemed to care about her. She wondered if she had underestimated him in the past." Logan it's not your fault, I know you and your Dad don't have the best relationship; but, regardless I would've taken the internship anyway because you're Dad's a top guy in the business." Even more reason Rory felt about dropping out of journalism, if the newspaper god didn't think she was a journalist than what was she thinking still being in that profession._

_''My father is a jackass! He's a bully! He has zero interest in people's feelings. It's always just say what you feel, right or wrong, who the hell cares who you hurt. Whatever, I'm going over there right now." Logan started to get up his Dad wasn't going to know what hit him._

_"Logan, no." Rory started to get up and went right in front of him, so he wouldn't go inside. Rory was touched that he wanted to go yell at his Dad for her; but, she knew that if Logan went inside he would only make the situation worse._

_"I'm going to tell him that you're my friend, Rory, he should have treated you better than that." He tried to go past her, but Rory had placed a hand on his shoulder. He decided to hear her out before he went inside to give his father I piece of his mind._

_"I don't want you to say anything!"_

_Her voice was at the verge of tears that it caused Logan to stop, for a minute to reflect. However, he still wanted to talk to his father he hated when people talked badly to her. "I have to!"_

_" Logan, no! Please! I just want to forget this. I just want it to go away! And please don't make a big thing between you and your dad, I don't want that!" She started to cry, and whip her tears softly._

_"Rory." He hated his father, for doing this to her, but he decided to respect her wishes the last thing he wanted to do was to make her more upset._

_"Don't put me in that position, please." Rory pleaded one last time._

_Logan sighed in a resigned manner, and softly spoke. "I'm sure he'll give me a crappy present for my birthday. Maybe I can pick a fight with him over that." He laughed he still wanted to cheer her up._

_Rory lightly smiled. "Thank you."_

"_Hey come here" He pulled her into a hug, and Rory leaned against him. It was weird but for a brief moment Rory felt a sense of security that everything was going to be okay. At the same time her body felt a feeling of pleasure of being in his arms again, and smelling the familiar scent of his aftershave. Marty never made her feel like this in his arms it was just a sense of security with Logan it was safeness, and excitement. Rory felt confused a part of her wanted to leave and another part of her just didn't want this moment to end. _

"_Rory" Logan suddenly spoke what seemed like a really long moment of silence. _

"_Yes..." Rory looked deep into his eyes she had forgotten how expressive and beautiful they were. _

"_Do you want to go get ice scream or something…?" He wanted to spend time with her he missed her, and he wanted to be the one to cheer her up. _

"_Don't you have an appointment with your Dad?" _

"_I'll blow it off trust me he deserves it plus it'll make me late to my sister's engagement party, and while I love her it gives me less time with her ditzy friends." _

_Rory really wanted to spend time with him, but she couldn't and she hated that she felt sad that she couldn't. Logan wasn't her boyfriend and she had chosen not to be with him. "Logan, but Marty and I made plans we started going out." _

_Logan face fell at the remainder that she wasn't free, and the confirmation that she and Marty was an item. "I figured I saw you guys at the coffee cart a few months ago, its okay Ace. We agreed friends…" He had a feeling of déjà vu when Rory had reminded them of their no-strings agreement when she saw him with that girl. _

"_Yeah well I better go thanks for the support Logan it means a lot, and I do want us to be friends…" Rory reluctantly pulled away, it was weird how she missed his arms around her a second after she released them. _

_She reached down to get her purse from the stairs, when she felt a hand on her bag. She felt a hand on her back, and she instantly knew whose it was. She turned around, and looked him straight in the eye. _

"_Have fun with Marty, and please remember you have a lot of options, and a lot to offer. Don't let anyone take that away from you…" With that he went in the door leaving Rory standing there riveted. _

Rory would never forget that day as she entered the Windsor club, and waited for Emily to approach them. It was strange how he was the first person in her life who told her she had more options than what she had planned her whole life. It was what she wanted to explore, when she dropped out of Yale, but somehow she ended up back without exploring any other option. "Rory!"

"Yes Mom" She turned to face Lorelai.

"Sorry, you keep zoning out. Although, I don't blame you, we'll be out of here in a little while. I'll fake a headache, especially if we sit next to rolling pins again. "

Rory laughed remembering that memory, it was strange though how she felt nothing when thinking how later that night Jess had said "I love you" to her and ran away. She felt nothing when she thought about Dean and Jess than occasional nostalgia. However, when she thought Logan regret and her heart started to pound like crazy. She shifted her attention to the topic at hand. "Mom, I think Grandma is used to you fake excuses by now…"

"Exactly that's why this time you'll have a head-ache…"

Rory rolled her eyes, her mom could be so melodramatic sometimes. "I think Grandma is approaching…

"Oh Rory, if she asks where Marty we'll tell her he's away at business…"

Rory felt her blood boil she was in no mood for her mother's denial tonight. "Mom I told Grandma we broke up. She's okay with it, and was sorry it happened.

"What, when…."

"Last time I talked to her, and for goodness sake unlike you I'm not scared to tell her about my break ups…" Rory knew the last part was a little harsh but she had enough of the conversation.

"Rory don't you see know she'll have a chance to set you with every one of Hartford eligible bachelors. "

"No she won't…" Rory thoughts were interrupted by Emily.

"Girls nice to see you, oh Rory you'll be sitting with Honor, and Logan Huntzburger. I believe you and Logan were friends in college…"

"We were Grandma…" Now her heart felt like comment Logan would be here, there was a part of her that hoped but a part of her didn't think it was possible. She felt confused how she was supposed to act. She slowly followed Emily to their table; she felt a hand on her back.

"She I told you, but I'll get us out of it…" Lorelai was not going to let her daughter and Logan get back together. She had put a stop to it years ago, when Rory had second thoughts about breaking their no strings relationship. In Rory's junior year as well when Marty had confided to Lorelai that Rory and Logan were getting close again.

"Mom its fine, I can handle seeing him tonight. " She turned away, and walked closer towards the table. She stopped when she saw him there; he looked almost the same as he did in college. The same familiar b, and had almost the same build. His eyes were still beautiful and expressive, but a little tired. Probably from all the hard work, Rory found herself rooted to the spot like she couldn't move.

Logan spotted her before she spotted him. She walked softly as though she could sense his presence. He always loved the way she could be unintentionally elegant. She looked beautiful in her low cut black dress he could sense that she wanted to dress up for the occasion. Her hair was still long and straight, and when he finally saw her eyes he found them to be just as beautiful and blue as ever. He suddenly saw that she was rooted to the spot, and couldn't move. He could tell that she was just as nervous as he was, which helped ease some of the conflict he was having.

He went up toward her, and said. "You look like you could use a drink Ace…"

She smiled happy that he was friendly, not mad, and still as charming. "You read my mind Logan…"

Sorry for the cliffhanger I'll update soon_._


	4. The Real Rory

**Sorry it took me awhile to write been busy. You'll find what Lorelai did to RL in the next chapter, or in the chapter after that. I have to keep the flashbacks in order. However, in this chapter they'll be later clues. This is not going to be a happy Lorelai and Rory story, Lorelai just has some of her mother's bad qualities in this fic. I'm sorry but it had to be done. **

_Rory Gilmore was in the kitchen at the club at which the DAR was hosting the military party. She couldn't believe the man, who crushed her months ago was here along with his son. The son she still would have uncomfortable palpitations around. She couldn't believe his family could come to an event without RVSPing. She didn't speak to the Huntzburgers; she let her assistant guide them to their spare table. Of course, Emily was going to bump because that was their slush table. . She thought all society people would follow those rules. Her grandmother had to go and give them their best table by dumping Constance. She knew her grandmother hated Constance, but it still wasn't nice. Rory needed to get a grip she wasn't going to let the DAR down because of her own foolish feelings. _

_She got off from the kitchen table, and put on her best society smile and was about to go make rounds. She was surprised that she found herself bumping into the one person she was trying to avoid. _

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you spill your scotch…" She said as she started to wipe off his shirt unaware of how dangerously close to him. _

_Logan glanced at the girl whom he had completely complicated feelings for. She looked beautiful in her period 1940's dress, but a little different. She had a sadness hidden behind a mask. He knew about the Hartford mask he was quite a master at it himself. He wondered what happened to her he hadn't seen her around Yale in months. True he spent more time in bed during the day than on campus, but usually he would see her at the coffee cart or at the paper when he would do his daily appearance. _

"_It's alright Ace, I just came inside to get a re fill. Can't exactly have a sub party here every body here is at least over 40. At least the food is edible; I'm surprised the DAR allowed Buffalo wings…" He smiled at her, for he guessed she inspired the DAR menu._

_Rory melted at the sound of her old nickname, and at his complement. She just broken up with her boyfriend, she should be missing him not a guy whom she casually dated. "The ladies actually loved it, and my Grandma was actually surprised to discover what they are…" _

_Logan laughed… "So you helped organized this party, no wonder you're never around campus. You've taken an extra job at the DAR to add on your Resume. Quite an over achiever Ace…"_

_Rory looked at him great just another person here to tell her that what she was doing was un Rory like, and she should go back to Yale. "The job is not for my resume, although you do make a good point. This is a national organization, and I'm showing a lot of leadership skills. Especially since I put everything in place, for this shindig…"  
><em> 

"_Ace as much as I love your Gilmore rants, I'm really curious to why you suddenly work in the DAR?" _

"_I'm taking time off from school, and when my Grandmother mentioned this job I jumped at it. I had no choice, my mom gave me an ultimatum school or I can't live at home. Plus working here spared me the choice of sending a million resumes. Now your probably going to say I'm not being Rory, like my mom, Marty, Paris; and even the way my Grandfather and Luke looks at me as if I'm not the same girl …" Rory looked like she was ready to cry._

_Logan looked at her. "Hey, I would never tell you what to do. Besides, there still Rory in you yeah a little different, but your still the same girl, I mean who introduced non fancy food to a bunch of stuffy old ladies. Who gave me two famous Gilmore rants, yeah you might not be at Yale but you're still the same girl, who put me in my place when I first met her. I know you'll come back to Yale, when you're ready." _

_Rory looked at him, he never judged her. He didn't like her in a certain way, but every part of her. "So why are you here?" Rory asked silently. _

"_My parents threatened if I didn't come to a few society events, I would have to go to more business meetings. I've been to billions of them, Iowa, Chicago, and I even have to go to Omaha, where the hell is that? Logan went to the table, and refilled his scotch. _

"_Did you tell them that you don't want to go to these things? Rory reasoned. _

"_There's no reason with my Dad, and get this I'm moving to London."_

_"London, when…" The thought of no chance encounters with this boy really hurt her. _

"_After graduation, and why does it bother you?" Logan said as he saw her panicked expression. _

"_It doesn't it just won't be the same without you. " Rory said trying to sound casual. _

"_Well, we barely see each other anymore." He said as he patted her arm. "So where's the boyfriend? He hoped he didn't sound bitter. _

"_We broke up, he hated that I was spending all my organizing this party and saying "I wasn't the Rory he fell for…" She shrugged, and put her hands on her face. It still hurt how certain people didn't accept her decisions. _

"_Well he's an idiot. Rory can I ask you a question?" He suddenly knew why she left Yale, but he needed it confirmed. _

"_Did it have to do with what my Dad said to you?" He was ready to kill him. _

_Rory knew the look on his face, and said. "No Logan, I just needed to take some time for myself. "  
><em> 

_Logan knew she was withholding information, but he didn't want to pry. So instead he said. "I'm really glad I came here tonight…" it was true talking to her was the first time he felt a shred of happiness in months. _

"_I'm glad you came to." She suddenly felt a jolt of electricity. _

_Logan was aware of how close they were standing by the kitchen counter. With just one movement he could touch her lips. He started to lean in, and Rory anticipated wondered if his kiss would as good as she remembered. _

_Rory moved closer to him as well, but then a voice said. "Rory you're Grandmother wants you to come and give a speech…" Rory was partly grateful and partly mad at Lacey for interrupting a moment that could have been a mistake or something great. _

"_I better go…" She said as her mouth started to form the society smile. _

"_So go just don't be a strange Ace…" Logan said trying to be nonchalant, but inside it was killing him that he had lost a great kiss with Rory Gilmore. _

"_I won't…" Rory said as she gave him once last lingering look before she went out the door. _

For years Rory kept wondering why she had broke the almost kiss. Why was she so eager to deny any connection between her and Logan? Rory shook her head thinking about the past was useless. Rory and Logan walked to the bar of the Windsor club. Logan hand was on her back and Rory felt a sense of déjà vu of the Life and Death Brigade in her sophomore year of Yale. She felt the familiar emotion a sense of butterflies and protection. Rory didn't know how to continue to break the ice the way Logan had done so before. They were at the table with the alcohol when Rory had suddenly blurted out. "You still love the open bar" Rory uttered as he remembered the sentence, from so many years ago.

Logan chuckled… "Yeah, you can have all the money in the world, but having an open bar gives a wide amount of choice. So what's your poison…?" He remembered the sentence he had uttered, when she asked him why he had come to the vow renewal so many years ago.

"Just a glass of champagne, you've taught me to love that bubbly…" Rory nervously chuckled in such a short no-strings relationship and in a weird brief friendship Logan taught her so many things.

"We've had so many times with that drink…" Logan remarked as he handed her the class filled his own.

"Yeah it helped, when I broke up with my boyfriend, led to a compromising position at this very club; and helped us when we saved the paper…" Rory stopped when she remembered that very night hadn't ended very well.

Logan stopped when he remembered the conversation he had with Lorelai, shortly before the night of the paper. He paused, and glanced at Lorelai at their table she appeared to be shooting daggers at them. He turned to look at Rory. "Your mom still doesn't like me much?" Wanting to know if Lorelai had told her about a conversation they had.

"Well, she still a little upset because Marty and I broke up. She thinks me seeing you will make us get back together. "Rory nervously chuckled; Logan obviously didn't want to get together. She had pretty much rejected him 5 years ago, and she didn't think Logan could forgive her for that.

So Lorelai had not told her, well it wasn't his place to tell her. "Well Emily told me about you and Marty how are you doing?" His tone was dripping with concern.

"I'm actually okay, I mean I cared about him but it wasn't meant to be. I wish I had known it sooner, because I strung him and myself emotionally along."

Logan patted her arm. "I'm glad you were honest with yourself, and don't beat yourself up."

Rory couldn't believe his kindness. She tried to keep her cool, because she didn't want to break down.

Logan could sense her conflict in her eyes. "I guess we better get back to our table, before Lorelai sends your Dad, and is she still dating that scary guy."

Rory laughed. "Yeah their engaged, and don't worry about it. My Dad was drunk, he's otherwise pretty cool and Luke is pretty harmless if you meet him properly." Rory stated as she walked along side him.

"You sure about that Ace, because I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes."

"Oh don't be so dramatic Huntzburger…." Enjoying taking part in their banter, she and Marty talked a lot, and sometimes had bad arguments. However, they both never argued or teased each other in a playful way.

"Easy, for you to say you didn't have two Dad's arguing over who's going to beat you up…"

"I think they meant figuratively not literally…" Rory sentence was interrupted when she noticed; she was at a table with members of both their families.

"Rory's it's nice to see the two of you together reminds me of five years ago, when I saw the two of you dancing on the dance floor. …"

Rory and Logan shot each other a look it was obvious Emily was in her matchmaking mood. However, Rory knew the best way to handle was to just act as if everything was normal.

"Logan my boy you remember Rory's mom, Lorelai…" Richard uttered trying to contain Emily's excitement she had been wanting Rory and Logan to be in the same location again for a long time.

"Yeah I do…" Logan politely shook her hand.

"Well, Logan it's nice to see you looking decent this time…" Lorelai gave Logan a pointed look, for she did not want Rory to know that she did pay Logan a visit once before.

"You too Lorelai… He turned to Rory, and said… "You remember Honor…"

Rory smiled. "Of course we met at the hospital…"

"Oh yeah, I never thanked you for coming there. Usually only Colin and Finn come when Logan gets into that much trouble…"

"Hospital what hospital? " Lorelai said in obvious surprise did her daughter, and the Huntzburgers have any secret meetings she didn't know about.

"When we went to Atlantic City, after I decided to come back to Yale. Logan got in an accident; I went to see him on our way in New York." Rory had told her mom that day she needed to stop in New York to see a museum.

"So that's why you were so adamant to stop in New York?" This was unbelievable her own daughter had lied to her.

"I didn't mean to not tell you, I was worried about Logan and given how you felt about him. I just didn't want to have you angry at me. I just needed to see him. "

"Why Rory that was very nice of you to see your friend in the hospital." Emily interrupted to break the ice, she then interrupted the conversation by asking Honor, and Logan questions about Mitchum and Shira's recent Caribbean trip.

Rory looked at her mother. She was trying to butter her roll, but there was a look on Lorelai's face that the matter wasn't over.

Rory sighed it was going to be a really long night.


	5. Confrontations and Realizations

**It's interesting to sort of have the nice Lorelai in my other two stories, and in this one to have the sort of manipulative one in this story. If I didn't know better I would say she had a multiple personality. Any some of the things Lorelai is thinking are her opinion not mine at all. Don't worry about the Jess's thing, Rory basically listened for the same reason she did on the show she was fed up with Emily treating like a teenager. Jess just happened to be at the right place at the right time, at least my theory about why she listened to him. I did mention them as friends, but it's mostly the way Rory views some friends in general people she doesn't exactly see and keep in touch. Therefore, he won't be making appearance or be a threat in this story. In case one was curious. Even Marty won't physically appear although you might have a glimpse of him in the next chapter flashback. His role is more symbolic than physical. I also did some editing of chapter 4 in case you want to reread it. **

"_I' m so glad we got the right music this time…" Lorelai stated as they were driving towards Atlantic City for Rory's belated Twenty First Birthday. _

_It was so weird that she had spend a birthday without her mom, she felt so lonely with the exception of a few side conversations with her mother and Lane. It was strange, but she sort of wished she had a boyfriend to be there, and cheer her up. It was strange that whenever she pictured a hypothetical boyfriend it wasn't a dark haired nice guy, but a blond carefree guy with deep expressive eyes. God, she kept thinking about Logan a lot since she saw him at the military fundraiser, kept thinking that she should have kissed him. She wasn't supposed to be thinking of Logan like that she and her mother both agreed he was not a relationship type guy. "Rory…" _

_Rory had realized her mom was talking, but she had completely tuned her out. "Mom, I'm sorry I was just thinking about all the fun was going to have…" _

"_Me to, I think we should have a taste test to see what you signature alcoholic drink will be we know it's not a "Rory…" _

"_Yeah that drink was disgusting, but I think I really like champagne…" Rory stated remembering all the good times she and Logan had with the drink. God she needed to stop and thinking about Logan. _

"_Good choice, but a little variety won't hurt. If you're anything like me you'll enjoy my traditional martini…" _

"_How very James Bond of you…" Rory sentence was interrupted when she heard her cell phone ring. She was surprised when she saw it was Colin calling her, why would he call her. She tentatively picked up the phone…_

"_Hello?" _

_Lorelai glanced at Rory she seemed to be deep in conversation. _

"_Um, slow down… Rory couldn't believe what she was hearing… "Why New York since it happened…." I understand, I'll be there soon were actually quite close to New York … _

_Rory was shaking. Logan was hurt, because he had skied off a dangerous trial. Apparently he was showing off from a Life and Death Brigade stunt, Rory could not believe how careless he could be sometimes. However, Rory's rapid anger was replaced with instant worry. According to Colin he had a broken ankle, a broken rib, and a concussion. God, if he had hit himself a little harder he could've died, and all her last memory of him would've been pulling away from a almost kiss. She was such a terrible person; she had seen Logan's face there was hurt underneath that bravado. She just didn't notice it until now. _

"_Rory are you alright? Who was that?" Oh god her mother would try to talk her out of seeing Logan in New York saying would be a bad idea. Rory couldn't have her mother's wrath now her first priority was to see Logan in the hospital. She had to lie, and swore herself she would tell her mother later when the time was right. _

_She took a deep breath, and thought of something her mother would believe. "Mom, Paris called she wants me to do an article on a new exhibit at the MET. I told her I'm on vacation, but you know how persistent Paris can be…" Rory hoped she wasn't shaking. _

"_Oh damn, with the stupid fight I feel like I got cheated by some of our alone time. Damn it Paris. Hey why don't I go with you, we can mock some of the art afterwards." _

_Oh god, what if her mother refused to leave her side. However, Rory thought needed to keep her cool. "Mom, its okay I need to a lot of writing and I don't think I will be able to concentrate with all your side comments. In addition, I believe being in New York is a good opportunity for you to go shopping for shoes you'll never wear. Plus we'll have two whole weeks together in AC." _

"_Well you had me at shoes, but remember if you need me to come and get you sooner. Don't hesitate to give me a call; I'll come rapidly even if I'm in a really high dressing room..."_

"_I know…Rory then breathed a sigh of relief. As guilty as she was about lying to her mother there was a sense of anticipation at seeing Logan again that was to strong for Rory to ignore. _

_Rory rushed to the floor where Logan's room would be at Columbia Presbyterian. In that moment all Rory cared was Logan's well being not about facing Mitchum or meeting Logan's mother for the first time in jeans and a t- shirt. All she cared about was to know if Logan was okay. _

_She saw Colin and Finn, and pretty blond girl. Who was this girl? Had Logan had a girlfriend? Rory tried to kill the uneasy feeling as she walked toward them. _

"_Hi is Logan okay…" Rory frantically asked. _

"_Who is she? The blond asked in a suspicious tone. _

"_Do I know you?" Finn uttered. _

"_Finn, it's me Rory we met several times…" Rory had forgotten that Finn would often ask her that question every time they met. _

"_Finn quit playing this is Rory, she was a good friend to Logan…"Colin explained. _

"_Why yes Reporter Girl, long time no sees where you have been Logan has been a mess this year?"_

_"He has?" Logan did look a little upset, when she had last saw him. However, she wouldn't consider him a mess now she was worried about his emotional state. _

"_Yeah he's been drinking and partying too much…" Colin explained. _

"_Why are you guys so worried, I've been to a million parties with you guys… " _

"_It's more than just fun the guy never goes out during the day, and last month he threw his scotch at the folk singer." _

"_Oh my god…" Rory sat down on a nearby chair. _

"_Guys, I hate to interrupt but who is she? I'm not going to let her see Logan, if she's one of his usual girls." The blond interjected. _

_Rory found herself overcome with anger. "Who do you think you are Missy? No offense you don't seem like Logan's type, Logan's my friend and I really want to see him." Rory cornered the blonde she hadn't had that much anger towards another girl, since she saw Shane working at the beauty shop many years ago. _

"_I'm his sister his only family member whose here, our mom is at some spa, and Dad is not visiting Logan as a form of boycott. Therefore, it's my job to supervise who gets to see Logan…. "_

_Rory felt so stupid, god why was she always assumed that whatever girl game to the hospital was the girlfriend of someone. It reminded her of the mistake, she almost made when she saw Asher's granddaughter at the hospital when she was Paris two years prior. Only thankfully, she hadn't made a scene then. She needed to apologize to his sister; otherwise she wouldn't be able to see Logan. _

"_Look I'm sorry. I'm just really tired I'm not one of his usual girls. We're just friends. I haven't seen him in a really long time, but we were friends at one point. When Colin gave me a call earlier, I just knew I needed to see him make sure he's okay. God, what is with your Dad not bothering to see his injured son…?" Rory rambled, sure her mom and Grandparents argued, but she was sure if her mom got in an accident her Grandparents would be there in jiffy. _

_Honor looked at Rory for a moment, and turned to Colin. "Is this true?"_

_"It is Logan and Rory were inseparable for a few months, he even told her about the LBD. I don't know what happened between them, but I can assure you Logan would want Rory to be there…" Actually, Colin knew the exact story of what happened between Rory and Logan. While, he didn't approve of the way Rory didn't give his buddy a chance, but he knew Rory was important to Logan. Colin also hoped Rory could talk some sense into Logan to have a little bit more self control. _

_Honor paused a little. He took one look at the girl she remembered something Jewel about how Logan couldn't keep his eyes off girl at Richard and Emily's vow renewal. She also saw by her simple outfit, and her skin having minimal make up she wasn't one of Logan's usual girls. "I'm sorry; it hasn't been an easy day. Logan is in the every next room." Honor pointed out the room's direction. "He's awake but a little groggy. He's going to make a full recovery." _

_Rory breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, and I'm really sorry about getting all up in your face…" Rory could not believe she experienced such strong emotions of jealousy, when she thought his sister was a girl Logan dated. Logan wasn't her boyfriend, and never had been. _

"_It's alright, I'm Honor Huntzburger…" _

_"Rory Gilmore…" The two of them shook hands, before Rory slowly went into Logan's room. _

_Rory slowly walked into Logan's room the butterflies came back. She paused when she saw Logan on the hospital bed. He looked really hurt, and it hurt her to think of how much he had been through, and how hard it was to see this very active boy look so vulnerable. Logan looked at her with a smile that despite his bruised face was just as brilliant as she remembered. "You're awake…" Rory uttered softly. _

"_Or I'm hallucinating a pretty good hallucination." _

"_You're awake…" Rory smiled. _

"_What are you doing here? you really didn't have to come. I'm sure Emily will have a field day at shirking your DAR duties." Logan said in a concerned voice she didn't want Rory to get into trouble because of him. _

"_I don't work in the DAR anymore, although I might do it part time; if Grandma will ever forgive me for moving out of her house. I'm going back to Yale next semester my mom and I were just going to Atlantic City for my late birthday celebration." Rory held his hand as thought of how perfect their hands looked against each other. _

"_Happy Birthday Ace, sorry I'm made you bail on your plans."_

_Rory smiled. "Thanks, and you didn't ruin my plans my mom and I are still going to have a week there. Look Logan just because were not together I don't want bad things to happen to you…"_

_Logan smiled, as he remembered she had said the sentence after his father had crushed her. "It's okay Ace doctors say I'm going to make a full recovery…"_

_"I know, it's just Colin says you party more than usual and you threw scotch at a folk singer. Logan what's going on? You've never done anything this mean?"_

"_Look Ace, I've done some things I'm not proud these past few months. However, you have no ideas how it's like to have no support system." _

"_What about Colin, Finn, and your sister seems to really care about you…" _

_Look Colin and Finn are great, but their not guys I can have serious conversations with, and Honor has her own life to worry about. I just wanted to have fun before I went to London. I just wanted things on my own terms, but somehow I took it too far. I realized that now. Ace I'm sorry you're in a hospital because of me…" It really killed Logan to see her looking so sad because of him. _

_Rory felt guilty that she had let herself lose any contact with Logan. She could've helped him before he did something crazy, such as ski over the scariest trial. She knew how it was like to go through a crisis alone. "Logan I'm really sorry you had to go through it alone, but please promise me you'll try not to get hurt again. You told me to not be a stranger, and I promise I'll interact with you more when I get back to school…" Her fingers intertwined with his, and Logan looked deeply into her eyes. _

"_Ace, I can assure I'm not going to do anything reckless anytime soon. I'm glad you're going Ace, Yale wasn't the same without you…" _

_Rory smiled. "I'm glad to. I missed Yale to. " Rory and Logan then had a long friendly conversation over what was going on in their lives. The banter and seriousness of their past friendship had finally come back._

__ "Honor, again I'm really sorry about the way I acted at the hospital…" Rory said to Honor, after Richard and Emily had briefly left the table to make rounds.

"It's really okay I might've been a little too rude to you. I was just really protective of Logan…"

"You had very right to be..." 

"I can't believe Ace, got into a girl fight with my sister…"

"It wasn't a girl fight we didn't come to blows or even called her a bad name..."

"Really because you can find creative insults when you get mad. I remember once when you called me a Buttface Miscreant…" Logan smirked.

God, why did Logan use that smirk it was always her downfall. Rory still tried to keep her cool and said.

"Well you deserved that you interrupted my class, school is very sacred to me…" Rory reasoned.

"Wow, you guys can really be going at it for hours…" Honor clearly amused at Rory and Logan banter.

"Don't get any ideas Honor Rory has a boyfriend…" Lorelai interjected, for still believed Rory and Marty's break up was just temporary.

"No Rory doesn't, my mom is just teasing…" She gave Lorelai a very pointed look.

There seem to be a lot of underlying tension between the mother and daughter. Honor decided to temporarily excuse herself; for she wasn't in the mood for if she wanted an evening of passive aggressive behavior. She would have had dinner with her own mother. "Guys I think I see someone from college. I'll be back soon…" Honor got up and went to the bar.

Rory was a little worried without Honor or her grandparents as a buffer. Lorelai wasn't going to be very pleasant.

When Honor left Lorelai felt she needed to do something. She was worried and furious. Lorelai couldn't believe the audacity of her daughter to lie to her face in the car so many years ago. She would've understood her going to see a friend in the hospital, although, she did admit to herself she would've probably talked her out of it. Still it was no excuse of her to lie to her. She saw the way they were looking at each other at the bar and Lorelai couldn't have them back together again. She couldn't lose her daughter to a guy who represented everything she detested, whose family made her daughter drop out of Yale.

Lorelai felt she had the last straw, when she saw Logan and Rory laughing in unison at something had said.

She straightened herself up, and turned to Logan's direction and asked. "So Logan is you dating anyone?"

"Mom…" Rory knew that tone it was one her mother used when she was being passive aggressive

"Not at the moment Lorelai, I've been busy with work. Especially, since I'm moving to New York."

"You're moving to New York…" She had gotten a job offer in New York in which she was still mulling over.

"Yeah, my Dad and I established a partnership. I would work for him, if he agreed to some of my conditions… "It meant a lot to Logan to know that he was sharing his success with her.

"You and Mitchum getting along that has got to be historic…" Rory joked, but she was proud of him she was always knew he could be successful, if given the right circumstances.

"Well were not bonding over music or anything. However, he has grown to see me as an equal at work, and no longer treats me like a spoiled kid." He smiled at her, and she did back.

"So still doing what Daddy says? Lorelai uttered, as if she didn't just hear their conversation. Actually, all Lorelai mostly paid attention was the way Rory and Logan were talking to each other, as if they were the only people in the room.

"Mom you don't know the situation. He chose to work for Mitchum on his own terms, and Mitchum is not someone who gives respect easily."

"Rory I can't believe your defending Mitchum after what he did to you? I wouldn't be surprised if he did this because you were dating Logan…" 

Rory had heard Lorelai's conspiracy theory once before, but now she had it. "Mom your being ridiculous Logan, and I weren't dating back then. He didn't even know my name until he came to the paper to inspect it. That's how I got the internship; with not whether I was dating Logan or not, which by the way I wasn't at the time. Yes, Mitchum is not the greatest guy ever, no offense Logan…"

"None taken Ace…"

"However, I'm an associate editor at one of his paper I interact with him sometimes. I do respect him as an owner. Plus his opinion was something I needed to hear at the time, and he was right about some things."

Lorelai couldn't believe Rory was defending Logan, and a man who crushed her so many years. She needed to put a stop to this maybe Rory hearing about Logan's past would convince her that he was still the same old playboy who hadn't changed. "So Logan were you ever in a relationship, or do you still play the field. "

"Logan you really don't have to answer that question…" She had enough of her mother's interrogation.

"No it's okay as a matter of fact Lorelai I had a monogamous relationship with only one person in London. She wasn't the love of my life, but I did care about her. I was with her for an almost a year. "He paused, and then added… "Since then Lorelai I mostly been on casual dates, I don't around sleep anymore…"

Rory looked at Logan he would've been in a committed relationship with her, if she had given him the chance. He wouldn't have let her down in the long run as she feared. Her mother was wrong, and for some reason Rory had listened to her. She felt so ashamed of herself, and jealous at the nameless girl who was in a relationship with Logan. She wanted to talk to Logan in private, and she couldn't do at the same table with her mother she had to get out of there.

She got close to Logan, and whispered. "Logan please meets me at the place, where we got caught five years ago."

Logan felt his body temperature; she was sitting way to close to him. As much as Logan wanted to be alone with her he didn't want her to mess with his head. "Ace it's not a good idea remember the last time…" Logan reasoned.

"No Logan it's not code for anything, I really just want to talk to you. I can't do it when she's around, where half of Hartford is around. It's the only quiet place here, please." Her voice was near tears.

"Okay I'll meet you there…" He looked at her gently, before he got up.

A minute later Rory quietly got up. "Where do you think you're going?"

Lorelai couldn't believe it looked like Logan and Rory were going to make out in the coat room. Lorelai hoped that she could reason with Rory before she went and made a mistake with Logan.

"I'm going to talk to my friend, who I haven't seen in two years or is that not allowed." Rory said, as she got up from the table.

"Rory don't give me the whole friend crap. You just broke up with Marty, and now you're going to go off and have rebound sex with the first guy you see. Rory just call Marty and tell him you were scared about marriage, before you make a mistake. "

Rory couldn't believe her mother, who did thin she was to tell her which guy was a mistake. "Mom the only mistake I made was to stay with Marty for a really long time; the relationship had died the minute I left Yale. I also think I made a mistake on not taking a chance on Logan, when I should have." Rory took one step to go when Lorelai put her hand.

"Rory come on you're talking crazy. Logan wasn't right for you he was a player, and despite what he said I don't believe he's changed."

Unbelievable, her mother was as stubborn as a mule. "Well then, whatever I decide to do with Logan is my decision not yours. So if you mind I need to go see Logan and you can either stay or give Grandma one of your excuses and go home. Maybe tomorrow, you can act reasonable. I really don't care right now…" With that Rory walked away from Lorelai.

Unbelievable, Lorelai thought but she couldn't stop Rory. She hoped Rory would soon realize the error of her ways, and come home.

**This chapter went a lot different than I originally planned, although it ended with the same goal. I promise in the next chapter you'll see the Logan/Lorelai conversation, and more. **


	6. Phase 1

**My authors note is at the end of the chapter, but I want to warn people this chapter is not for Lorelai fans. She is the voice of every single Logan hater, so if you really hate to see Lorelai in a bad light then don't read this chapter or this story. Some of the lines are from 6.13 but tweaked them a little bit since the situation was different. **

Rory walked to the dressing room of the Windsor Club. She could not believe she had spoke to her mom like that, but she had a feeling that speech had been building up since she broke up with Marty. Rory suddenly felt her phone in her purse beep. She read the text message: Rory I trust you'll come to your senses. M. Unbelievable, but then she thought was her mother right. She was going to talk to Logan in a dressing room what good would come of that. However, she stopped and thought she wasn't her mother who couldn't keep her hands off in public places. Plus Logan would not want a second chance with her he was very angry with her after she had blown off their almost second chance. She kept remembering the hope she had for that dinner.

_-Rory was on her way to a paper meeting she was so absorbed in her notes that she almost missed a trash can. _

"_Stop" Rory turned and looked around, and wasn't surprised to see Logan with a coffee in hand and a smirk. _  
><em><br>__Rory wasn't surprised they had been meeting by the coffee cart every day, since the Spring Semester at Yale began. __"I don't remember that being there yesterday…"_

_Logan smiled. " Yesterday you came from the other way, so you missed the trash can but you almost took out the bike rack."_

_"Thank god I have a guardian angel hanging out by the coffee kiosk." Rory smiled. She had forgotten how much fun, and entertaining Logan could be. She had to mentally kick herself for cutting him out of her life, after she had ended there no-strings relationship._

_"Well, it's the only place it's safe to stand with a maniac like you walking around. Plus, here, I'm guaranteed to run into you at least three times a day." Logan then handed Rory her coffee cup. "You're usual."_

_As Rory took a ship of her coffee, Logan really did know her judging by the taste of the coffee. Logan, I can't believe you've been hanging out at this coffee cart every day."_

_Logan couldn't believe it himself but truth was talking to Rory had given him something that he was missing that fall. He felt he was ready to do what he couldn't give her last spring, and he couldn't believe he was nervous. However, he was not going to show his nerves to Rory. "Yes, it's sad. I'm officially a wuss. If I saw me doing this, I'd beat the crap out of myself." It was true if two years ago someone had told him he would be chasing a girl he would have smacked them upside the head._

_"You have nothing better to do with your time?" She could imagine so many things Logan could be doing than just waiting by the coffee cart. Although, she was usually the highlight of her day especially on days when she was swamped with school work._

_"Come on Ace you know talking to me is the highlight of your day."_

_Rory had just thought of that was Logan reading her mind now. However, she wasn't to give Logan that satisfaction. "You're too slick for your own good, Huntzberger."_

_" Excuse me but this is not slick. This is a Nora Ephron movie. Louis Armstrong should be warbling as we talk. " Logan meant to joke, but he realized he said too much. _

"_Logan it's fascinating that you know so many Nora Epron movies, but why are you comparing us to one of those movies? Rory heart started to pound she didn't know if it was out of fear or excitement. _

"_Look Rory have dinner with me sometime this week. " _

"_Logan I don't know if it's a good idea. I'm still a commitment girl that hasn't changed." She didn't know why she couldn't just say yes, but the old doubts were still there. _

"_Rory I have changed the accident woke me up. I know its cliché, but I want to seize every opportunity. I think we could have something great, and look it will just be dinner. You love food?" _

_Rory laughed. "I do, but I don't know if you and I can't do just dinner just as you once said you and me won't be dating." _

"_I know but Ace I think maybe taking it slow this time could be a good idea. I think the last time we just jumped into it not that it wasn't great, but we both made a hasty decision. I think if we take a little time we can both have something were both ready for. " _

_Logan was right it seemed the good time for them to start a fresh start. She smiled. " Dinner sounds good. Rory thought of a good free day, and then added. "How 'bout Thursday night?  
><em> 

_Logan was overjoyed he was finally going to have a chance to show Rory that she he changed. "Really!"_

_Rory felt ecstatic she could not wait for Thursday to come. "Yeah, I'll have turned in my article for the daily news and my Friday morning history class was canceled this week.  
><em> 

"_Okay, great. Thursday it is 7:30. And do not think of backing out, because I will cry and eat a pint of rocky road while watching "An Affair to Remember." With Rita Wilson"_

_"Of course."_

_" 7:30?"_

_" Can't wait." She really hoped she and Logan could have that second chance. _

Lorelai Gilmore waited a few minutes hoping Rory would come back. When she saw her not coming back she sent Rory a text. When there was no answer to her text she decided to leave. She knew following Rory wouldn't accomplish anything to night. Her daughter would come to her senses just like she did with Jess and Dean. If not then hopefully tomorrow morning Rory would listen to reason. Her daughter would always listen to her; she just has to say to herself over and over again. She knew Logan wouldn't spill her actions two years prior if he hadn't before.

_Lorelai was walking away from the disgusting syrup convention. She could not believe how some people had such weird hobbies. She was surprised to see Marty there that she assumed to be of Rory's things._

"_Marty what a pleasant surprise… Can I offer you anything?" Lorelai said as she sat on the couch across from him. _

"_I'm surprised you are so nice to me after Rory and I broke up…" Marty nervously uttered for he expected her to take Rory's side. _

"_Nonsense, there are two sides to every story. Plus Rory wasn't being herself she was pushing a lot of people she cared about away. I think you should give her another chance Rory is aware of the mistakes she made…" After all, Lorelai liked Marty he reminded her of pre-married Dean he was kind, smart, and dependable. He was getting an education by working unlike some other people who relied on their Daddies. _

"_I would love, but she seems to be interested in Logan again. " For whenever he saw Rory by the coffee cart, where he hoped to catch a word with her Logan would be at her side."_

_Lorelai took a minute to compose her breath. "That's impossible Rory hasn't mentioned Logan in over a year even when she took an internship with his Dad. " It couldn't be true. _

"_Lorelai I'm sorry I didn't know you didn't know." I've wanted to talk to Rory for some time. The only place I can catch her at Yale these days is at the coffee cart, and well Logan is next to her. Look I'm not a fan of the guy but Rory's heart lies with him. She looks at him in a way in which she has never looked at me." _

_Lorelai was shaking, for she couldn't let Rory get back together with Logan. She had left Hartford at 16 for a reason. "Marty you're giving up to fast. Look Rory likes Logan because there is this part of her in which she got for me that she wants excitement. Trust me she just likes the excitement Logan gives her, but in reality she needs someone stable. I don't want her to make the same mistakes I make. She knows you care about her just do something to surprise her, and you leave the rest of it to me…"_

_Marty was suddenly worried that Lorelai was going to do something crazy. "Lorelai what are you going to do?_

_" I'm just going to go reason with someone, and when you think of a plan call me and will put it in action. " Lorelai started to notice some doubt in Marty. "Do you still love Rory?"_

"_Yes… but" _

"_Then do what it takes to get her back. Rory is a better person with you than with Logan. I know that, you know that, and I believe she knows that." Although Lorelai never heard Rory say that. _

"_Okay, I'll do it…. Marty uttered after he pondered the subject._

Logan sat a few minutes he was wondering if this was a good idea. He was about to meet his ex in a country club dressing room. He did not want to get back together with Rory she valued her mother's opinion to much. At least that what he learned, when he planned on getting back to Rory the second time. The sad thing was he actually believed Rory would ignore her mother and be with him. Logan was ashamed that he was so much confidence at the time when Lorelai paid him a visit.

_Lorelai was riding the elevator to Logan's apartment in the Taft building. Marty had given her the address, she wondered if Rory had been to this apartment before for the doormen had given her permission to go upstairs once he saw that the name Lorelai Gilmore had been on the permission list. However, according to what Marty had said Logan and Rory were only friends. Lorelai would make sure Rory would not set foot into this apartment._

_She knocked on the door. Logan opened the door with a look of confusion on his face. _

"_Hi I don't know if you remember me, I'm Rory's mother Lorelai..." _

"_Of course, I remember you we met at the wedding last year. I'm sorry about that it wasn't my proudest moment…" Logan genuinely said. _

_In Lorelai's opinion Logan was probably saying all that just to get on her good side. Still he seemed like a guy, who would back off when she told him to. "It's okay Logan, you and Rory are both adults. I'm also sorry about Chris and Luke they still see Rory as a little girl. " _

"_Come in…" Logan gestured Lorelai followed him, and sat down on his sofa. _

_Lorelai took a deep breath, and started to say the speech she practiced that morning. "Well Logan I came here to tell you that I'm aware that you and my daughter are becoming friends again…"_

_"She told you? " _

"_Unfortunately, no Marty told me he witnessed you and Rory talking by the coffee cart. "_

"_Are you and Marty spying on us? Logan said half in jest and half in disbelief and he thought his parents were crazy. _

"_No Marty is just concerned about your friendship with my daughter as I'm am I. Look the last time Rory got involved with you she spent an entire night crying in the bathroom. I don't want my baby to have any more pain..."_

"_Lorelai I've apologized to Rory for not calling her that week and we were in a no-string relationship. I was not obligated to call her, and now I'm ready for a relationship with your daughter this time. I'm sorry for what happened during that week, but I know I will never go a week without calling her. So I hope you trust I changed, and accept your daughter decisions." _

_So Logan wasn't going to back down at the confession of Rory crying in the bathroom floor. Therefore, Lorelai decided to inform him of the changes in her daughter's life ever since he waltzed into her daughter's life. "Well she changed ever since she met you; I mean Marty managed to get him back to her studious self. However, she got an internship with your father and dropped out of Yale and didn't speak to me for six months."_

_God Logan couldn't believe that Lorelai looked at Rory through rose colored glasses. "That was not my fault we weren't speaking when she got the internship, and second of all you chose not to speak to her. I saw how miserable she was because you didn't speak to her."_

_Rory never told her about seeing Logan when she was in the pool house. It seemed whenever Logan was concerned there were a lot of secrets between her and her daughter and that was another reason he needed to be away from her daughter. Lorelai then decided she could use their close relationship to appeal to Logan's insecurities. _

"_So you saw how Rory is when I'm not on her side, so it proves to you that Rory doesn't like to do things that I don't approve of. Look Rory was going to give you a second chance back then, but I talked her out of it if she did it then she can do it again. Once, Rory tells me about whatever relationship you have with her. I'll talk her out of it, and she'll listen. I'm her best friend, and she knows I'm always right about her relationships. " _

"_Really you're always right huh…" Logan said almost sarcastically _

"_Of course, I told Jess her ex boyfriend in high school was wrong, and that it was a bad idea to back together with "ma… I mean ex boyfriend again earlier last year. " _

"_Look I don't know those guys although Dean was an idiot to dump because he didn't like her hanging out with a bunch of rich kids. Although, come to mention you two have something in common." Logan started to feel angry he always felt bad about calling Lorelai manipulative to Rory, but now he knew even though he was absolutely right. _

"_You're right I hate my parents' world, and I don't want Rory to be an active part of it. " Lorelai almost bad that she had lost her cool, but she never expected Logan to fully stand up to her. _

_Logan took a deep breath and calmly said. "Look Lorelai I know your Rory best friend, and she loves you but right now worse you are worse than my Dad. At least my Dad doesn't secretly plot to ruin my happiness; he at least is open about it. Now your daughter is 21 and can make her own decisions. If she wants to be with me, she'll be with me. "_

"_How dare you speak to me like that? Look there is a reason Rory hasn't told me about your friendship. She's not secure about it Marty's is planning to get back together with her."_

"_So what Rory will follow her heart, and be with me. She agreed to have dinner with me this Thursday, and will take it from there. Let it go Lorelai, Rory will never forgive you, if she find out what you're doing." Logan pleaded the last thing he wanted to do was to ruin the relationship between Rory and Lorelai. _

_Lorelai knew she wasn't going to completely get Logan to back off, but the least she could do was to plant a seed of doubt before she proceeded to faze two of her plan. "Well then, I hope she doesn't change her mind once Marty asks her out because if she does Logan you know where her loyalties lie. Don't tell Rory I was here…"  
><em> 

_Lorelai saw herself out the door. Logan couldn't believe her, but he hoped Lorelai wasn't right that Rory could just do what Lorelai wanted without questioning what she wanted. _

**Sorry guys I've been so busy with life. Any way people asked why Lorelai is so against high society in general. I don't think it's jealousy I'm sure if Lorelai ever wanted to be a part of the Hartford Elite Richard and Emily would have been more than happy to help her. I think whenever Rory makes a decision to be a part of high society, or she likes the world she ran away from it makes her feel that Rory is rejecting her. It makes her feel that her decision to raise Rory away from high society was the wrong one. I think on the show under ASP in S6 she got used to Logan, but in this story Rory listened to her and was with the type of guy she approved of so she still thinks she is able to control Rory. However, Rory is starting to realize that mother doesn't know best I hope you guys like the Logan, and Lorelai confrontation I try not to make him be Jess, who's rude to adults but I don't want to make him given to Lorelai if that makes sense. **


	7. Phase 2

_**I am back. I hope I can get an update of all my stories now that I am on winter break. Logan should have told Rory earlier, but he becomes mad at Rory and rightly so. I love Rory, but she can be an idiot. These new two chapters are the fall out of Lorelai's plan and how she pulled it off. **_

_Rory was excitedly getting dressed for her date with Logan. She hoped the brown Marc Jacob knock off dress would do the trick. Rory was in the midst of thinking of what she jewelry she should wear when she heard her phone ring. She groaned when she saw the familiar number, she was not ready to tell her mom about Logan she did not want to start another rift._

"_Hi"_

"_Hey, I was wondering if you could come over for a movie night tonight. " Lorelai did not want to tell Rory she knew all about her date with Logan. However, she felt maybe Rory would tell Lorelai about her date and she could talk Rory out of dating Logan again. _

"_I would love to, but I have to drop my article off at the paper, and then I have plans. " Rory tried to emphasize the word plans. _

"_What plans?" Lorelai hoped she wasn't over eager, she did not want to give away her plans. _

"_Mom, I don't want to jinks them it's something new…" She hoped her mom would understand the innuendo. _

"_I understand are they with Marty? I'm so glad you're getting back together with him. He really loved our movie nights. "She hoped reminding her daughter of Marty would get Rory to think on who she left behind. _

"_No not with Marty, I know you really loved him. I don't think our relationship was meant to be. He did not support my choices this summer." Rory said she hoped she did not sound cold, she did still have some anger at Lorelei for not speaking to her. Although, Rory tried to suppress those feelings she was miserable not talking to Lorelei. _

"_Honey, you were out of school and working for Grandma. You knew they were wrong, after all you went back. "Her mother did have a point, but Rory did not like to be pushed into decisions she did not want to do. _

"_I don't think he wants me back, and I kind of want to try something new." She hoped her mother would understand that she wanted to move on. _

"_Something new, would I like him?" _

_Rory took a deep breath. "If you got to know him you would he's sweet, funny, and really smart. He's actually a lot smarter than me, if you really believe that. "Rory found herself smiling, as she stated all of Logan's endearing qualities. _

_Oh god her daughter was gushing and Lorelei needed to move that. "Well he sounds wonderful, is he rich?"  
><em>

_Rory couldn't tell if Lorelei was joking or not. "What do you mean?" _

"_I am just worried, rich guys tend to think they are so entitled. I just would not feel comfortable with you dating one. I don't want our relationship strained again. _

"_What you really wouldn't feel comfortable if I dated someone rich. I mean just because you have money doesn't mean you're bad." Rory almost felt you get angry. _

"_You're I'm sorry. I guess the question I need to ask can you really trust this guy._

Rory thought about it she still did not trust Logan completely. He could be reckless at times. "I don't know mom, were just starting something new."

"_Well honey, you better make sure you do because if you don't Rory you'll end up hurt. I don't want us to fight again over a guy who is not worth it." _

_Her mother had a point she still could not completely trust Logan, and she was scared that if she and Logan failed so would her relationship with her mother. Her mother would never like Logan, and she wouldn't speak to her if they dated. Rory could not handle losing her mother and Logan at the same. Her mind was full with such doubt. _

Logan was going to tell Rory about Lorelai the night of their date. However, what Rory did not later on that night made him so mad at her. It really hurt Logan that for the second time, she had succumbed to her mother's opinion. Logan knew she wouldn't have gotten back to Marty, if her mother had not been so adamantly insistent. He could forgive her when she ended their arrangement, he could understand not trusting him at the time. However, the second time was too painful for him to give her a second chance. He still wondered if she only asked him to meet here tonight to get back at her mother.

Rory walked into the dressing room. The room looked exactly the same, as it did five years ago in its gold and pink shades. She saw Logan sitting there in his suit he looked almost the same as he five years ago. Only older and wiser, she was such a full to not see that he wouldn't always be the boy, who did not want commitment.

"Hey' Rory said as she sat next to him.

Logan turned to look at her god she was beautiful. For a moment, he wanted to forget his anger and his doubts. "No champagne, this time." He teased.

Rory laughed lightly. "I was so mad at my mother, I forgot." Rory stopped herself for she had she just brought the elephant in her room.

Logan felt he had to say something before he and Rory got into a situation, where they could not control themselves. "Rory, I am not someone to get back at your mom, if that's the reason you wanted to talk to me tonight."

"What makes you think this has to do with my Mom? I came to tell you that I had some fears about you the day you agreed to be my boyfriend. I was scared that you would get tired and go back to your old ways. I wish I could blame my mom from them, but the truth is Logan I cared about you so much and I could not handle the hurt if we did not work out. I was a mess when you didn't call, and I did not how to act if we ever broke up. However, from what I witnessed I was wrong not to take that chance, because one thing I noticed about you is you don't back away from thing you really want. I am really sorry I doubted you Logan. "

"Rory I appreciate your apology. I forgave you for not being my girlfriend then, hell I can understand you not trusting me then. I knew my track record was not that great then, and I can even argue I needed time to grow up. However, what I can't comprehend is in my senior year, when you came back to school; you were so set to give us a chance, and we had a great dinner the night we saved the paper. However, the minute Mommy calls you to come home, you later call me that you tell me you're getting back together with Marty. What was the deal Rory?"

Rory knew she had really screwed up that night, but her mother call had gotten inside her head. "Logan. I am sorry and I regret but those doubts came back again. I just didn't know if we were worth it…

"Worth what Rory? Your relationship with your mother? Why did you care about her opinion so much our relationship was never hers' to speculate if it was wrong or right?"

It never ceased to amaze her how Logan knew her so well. However, she had this need to not prove him wrong stubborn was apparently a bad Gilmore family trait. . "Oh what do you know Logan, you're not close with your parents."

"Wow, that's really mature Rory. At least I don't hold their opinion to high esteem, and not afraid of disappointing them. At least I was not with someone just too please my mother, and I swear my mother had a hundred girls she wanted me to date.

"That's not true, I did care about him. "

"Rory it doesn't matter if you did or not. She's always had a strong influence on you, and I hate the way she underhandedly ruins your happiness." Logan had just realized she said too much.

Rory looked at Logan. Yes, her mom did guide her to some bad choices, but ruin happiness. "Logan, what are you talking about…?"

"Rory look I am sorry, your right I am not close to my parents I should not say anything else." Logan rambled on he really did not want to tell her like this after an argument.

"Logan look I know I was mad earlier, but if there is something you need to tell me I want to know. "

"Rory it will really turn your world upside down. I can't do this to you." Logan pleaded one more time.

Rory looked at him she was done with not discussing the things that happened in the past. She needed all lines of communication right now. She did not know when she and Logan would have a chance to speak like this again. "Logan I think the reason I doubted you so much is I never shared what bothered me with you. I did not tell you my fears, when you asked me to be my boyfriend. Who knows maybe you could have swayed them. I did not tell you, how I was afraid to lose my relationship with Lorelai the second time. Our lack of communication cost us a chance to be an us, and I really believe we need to let all information out. I am really sorry about the second time Logan, I really should have thought of us more, and not me and Lorelai. "Rory reached for his hand, and he slowly caressed hers.

" Thank you Rory and I are sorry for unleashing all that on you. The second time really hurt me, and there is another reason for it. Are you sure you want to hear about it?"

Rory slowly nodded. Logan took a deep breath, and slowly told Rory about Lorelai's visit.

**Rory needed a good kick in the pants, she was horrible to Logan. You'll find her even more horrible in the next chapter's flashback. However, you'll get a good Lorelai/Rory showdown. **


	8. Third Chances?

_The evening was not what Logan Huntzburger had in mind. He and Rory were going to have dinner at a fun Italian restaurant in New Haven. However, he had heard rumors that the paper was in chaos that night. Therefore, Logan decided to alter his plans to help Rory with the paper, and to later on surprise her with a picnic. _

_The evening had been a hit, Rory's was really happy that he had been able to come through for her. Logan loved seeing her happy her eyes would sparkle and she would give him her gorgeous smile. _

_ The two of them were now sitting on a blanket in front of a desk eating sandwiches, and drinking champagne. Logan had not remembered the last time he had been so happy. He did make a mental note to tell Rory about Lorelai after the night is over. Rory deserved to know what scheme her mother was planning, and to put a stop to it. However, he was going to wait until tomorrow tonight he and Rory were going to continue to get reacquainted. _

_Logan had refilled their glasses of champagne, and raised his. "To the Yale Daily News…."_

_"To the Yale Daily News, not being a day when the paper didn't come out…"Rory clinked her class to his it was amazing after an evening after being stressed out by her mother Rory now felt a sense of calm and happiness. She really was enjoying her evening. Logan was so calm and charming when he was in charge of a situation_

_"I can't believe Paris was that clueless to believe she helped to pull off the paper." Rory laughed as she remembered her reaction._

_"Sometimes I wonder why your friends with her?" _

_"Well it took three years for the two of us to be friends. She can be impossible sometimes, but she can be a good friend and loyal, when the situation is tough. You're lucky you didn't meet her in high school she had a thing for rich blond boys…." Rory stated remembering Paris's crush on Tristan. _

_"Well thank god; I wouldn't want her after me. That's why I like you Rory your smart, but you're not afraid to have fun." He said remembering all the fun times they had together. _

_Rory found herself being so giddy at Logan's compliment. "Is that all I'm just a smart and fun girl."_

_"No you're beautiful, and incredibly interesting…." He still believed the same words he had uttered at her grandparents vow renewal. _

_"Where have I heard that before…?" She remembered the excitement in her chest, when she heard the words back then. However, then she remembered him telling her he couldn't do commitment. At the time, Rory accepted because she was still getting over the Dean fiasco, but now she was ready for a commitment and her mother's words kept hunting her. What if Logan would let her down emotionally? What if being in a relationship with Logan caused him to do something crazy?_

_Rory then decided to ask Logan some questions. "Logan where do you see us going?"_

_"Well I thought after dinner, we could go to one of our rooms and watch a movie…" Logan joked. _

_"Logan I'm serious are relationship, you and me." _

_Logan didn't know why Rory was suddenly so freaked. Did Lorelai say anything to freak her out? "Look Rory like I said before were starting slow, I mean there are no guarantees that things will work out this time but I'm willing to try." _

_Rory knew she should have been soothed by that statement, but her mother's words about trust and losing her were still inside her head. "However, what if things get bad, and you do something crazy, and you do something crazy and get injured." _

_Oh god Rory was really off the deep end, Logan figured now was a good time to tell her about Lorelai's plan. "Rory look I care about you and I don't want to hurt you. However, there is something you should know."_

_Rory was suddenly worried about Logan's facial expression. "What's wrong?"_

Just as Logan was about to tell Rory about Lorelai Rory's phone rang. Rory looked and answered. "Look if it's a shoe emergency, I'm kind of in the middle of something….Alright I'll be there…..

_"Everything okay?" Logan asked after Rory got off the phone._

_"Yeah, my Mom wants me to come home. Some big emergency, I think she wants to surprise Luke with something so probably not serious. However, I should go in case she gets mad. However, I would like to finish this talk…." She really did want to continue talking Logan, and to have some of her doubts eased. _

_"Go ahead, I will call you tomorrow we can go have breakfast or something…"_

_"I like that…"_

_He hugged her close for a long minute, wanting to inhale her sweet scent. "Thanks for everything Logan…" Rory said as she walked out of the room. _

_Rory wondered what big emergency her mother wanted from her in the diner. She was surprised to see that the diner was dark. When Rory turned on the light, she was surprised to see Marty on the floor with candles, and a picnic basket. _

_Rory knew a part of her should have been happy her boyfriend managed to surprise her, something she used to complain to herself he never did. However, all her feelings were of confusion she couldn't help but think of the excitement she felt when another boy had surprised her just a few hours prior. _

_Rory started to block the thoughts Marty had done something nice for her the least she could do was hear him out. _

_"Marty this is really sweet and surprising, I really didn't expect this…"Rory said sincerely. _

_"Well, Lorelai says you love a good surprise." _

_"We Gilmore Girls always do…." Although, there was a part of Rory that felt Marty should have figured her need for more spontaneity, and not gone to her mother. However, there was a part of her that liked that Marty got along good with her mother. It made things easier for the three of them to hang out. _

_"Look Rory, I've been meaning to talk to you whenever I see you on campus but I never had the guts to. " I still love you, and I shouldn't have pushed you to go back to Yale. I know that now. I also know that were great together. We were good friends, we make each other laugh, and most of all we trust each other."_

_Marty did make a lot of good points including the point about trust. In spite of everything she and Marty had been through she could trust that Marty would not run or party at the first sign of trouble. A question that she couldn't exactly answer about Logan. _

_Rory confusion continue to grow, should she get with Marty because she was comfortable, and everything felt familiar; or should she take a chance on Logan. _

_"Marty I really do love you, but there is someone else in the picture. This particular someone is not my boyfriend, but I want to try it out. However, there are too many risks. I am pulled into two different directions; I just really hope you can give me some time." _

_Marty knew the right thing to do was to accept Rory's request for time, but he had promised Lorelai that he would convince Rory to choose him. _

_"So I guess it's passion vs. stability you know in books stability often wins…" He said remembering some old novels, where the heroine would get punished for going with the wilder guy._

_Rory thought about it for a minute. "No it's not that I had a relationship that was all passion." Rory stated remembering her brief relationship to Jess. Rory knew her relationship with Logan would be deeper than whatever she had with Jess, even in their no-strings relationships she and Logan talked and did more activities more than sex. "The problem is trust this guy has never been in a relationship before, and he has tendency to be reckless when things get tough. I know my mom doesn't seem too fond of him, and she has been right about my relationships in the past."_

_"Well maybe you should trust her; I mean she knows you pretty well. Sometimes it's better to go with whom you trust. I mean life is not like the movies, where the guys change." _

_Marty did make some really good points. "Well, like I said I do need to think about all this."_

_"Of course take all the time you need. Although, stay and talk…." He could tell that Rory would eventually give in and be with him. Marty partly felt guilty, but another part felt it was worth it perhaps Rory could grow to feel about him in the same ways she did about Logan._

_It was the very next morning; Rory had spent that night tossing and turning. She had made a decision; she couldn't lose her relationship with her mother over a relationship whose future was uncertain. She dreaded to make this phone call, but she felt a sense of dread._

_She waited a few rings, when she finally heard a familiar voice. "Ace, was very thing okay at home."_

_The sound of his voice caused Rory's heart to pound. Why did this have to be so hard? "Yeah everything's fine; my mom just needed something to wear on a date." She didn't want to tell him about Marty, and add more salt to the wound. "Look Logan tonight was amazing, but I think we should stay friends. I don't know if you're ready for a relationship." God her words sounded incredibly lame. _

_Logan could not believe Rory was doing this to him again. He could understand the first time, but the second time she appeared to now be to brain washed by her mother. "Why is that suddenly the reason Rory did your Mom try to convince you again? You clearly need her opinion for everything?"_

_ Rory had inkling that Logan was right. However, what gave him a right to lash out like that. "This is isn't about my mom it's the fact that I don't know if I can trust you going off, and doing something crazy if we don't work out. Plus, given what you said about my mother reassures me that you two will get along…" _

_Logan knew he should have thrown what Lorelai had told him in her face. However, he was to mad to even care if Rory wanted to be influenced by her Mommy then let her. At that moment, he never wanted to speak to Rory Gilmore again. "Screw you, Rory. I thought you had matured, but you are just a scared little girl who's just scared to disapprove her mommy, and is afraid of taking chances. You could have trusted me if you given me a chance, but you didn't so screw you." _

_Rory felt so angry at Logan's words she couldn't believe this was the same guy, who helped her save the paper, and complimented her. "Well screw you Logan." God sometimes, she could be so bad at come_

_"Well have a nice life Rory; I hope you and your mom are very happy together."She then heard the dial tone. Rory then broke down and cried. _

Rory could not believe what she just heard her mother had the nerve to go behind her back. She had completely lied to her on the phone that night, and from what Rory understood Marty had been in on Lorelai's scheme as well. She had been betrayed by an ex-boyfriend she cared about as well. God, she couldn't believe her mom could be that manipulative. Her whole body started to ache she felt like her best friend had stabbed her in the back. Her mom had underhandedly ruined her happiness. It was one thing for her mother to hate Logan, but to scheme was just horrible; especially since the very same woman was in bed crying when her own mom got in the way of her relationship.

"Rory are you okay..." Her face looked white as a sheet, and she was shaking. Logan started to think it was a bad idea telling her. As angry as he was towards Rory he never wanted to cause her physical pain.

"How could she? Grandma's meddling really hurt her I saw how upset she was it's why I borrowed Frank that day; and she goes and does the same thing knowing how it can affect me…" The whole seemed so surreal to her she could not believe that same mother, who always appeared so supportive would do this to her. However, there was another part of her that could Lorelai might have appeared to give Rory choices on the surface, but whenever Richard and Emily were involved she would try to control the situation. Her mother wanted to keep her to herself and not lose her to her grandparents or to any person, who was a part of the elite world. Rory was through with appeasing Lorelai.

"To be fair she didn't believe you would find out, and get hurt…" He didn't want to defend the woman, but he knew she was important to Rory.

"Don't you dare defend her you were right about her when you were drunk many years ago? I was too stupid to realize it then, but I now know the truth. No wonder you were so mad on the phone. She's manipulative and a hypocrite. She whines about how Grandma and Grandpa controlled her choices growing up, and she does the same to me. I loved her, and I valued her opinion too much and because of that I was led to lose a relationship that could I have flourished in twice." Rory felt so ashamed of herself, she could not just blame Lorelai for the situation. She was scared of being alone without her mother, and it had cost her to make assumptions about Logan, assumptions in which weren't fair to him.

"God I'm sorry for the second time, I just didn't know how I could handle not speaking to my mom again. I just loved and was so dependent on our relationship, god no wonder you hated me I choose my mommy over us. I let her guide me away from our second chance, and from that I'm really sorry Logan." Rory felt the tears pour down her cheeks, she was grateful the table in front of the couch had tissues because they were coming down in a rapid fashion.

Logan pulled her into his arms, and started to run his fingers through her hair. He didn't if the action was appropriate, but Rory leaned against him. Rory was grateful for Logan's touch; if he wasn't right now Rory would completely break down. Oh why had she let this boy slip through her fingers twice?

I'm really sorry about not telling you about Lorelai. I just really thought second time you would pick me, and when you didn't I was so mad. My hurt blocked me from telling you on the phone. Maybe if I had told you things would have different, but I let my pride get in the way. I'm sorry Rory."

"Don't be Logan you had every right to be mad. I so understand why you were mad at me that night I would have been too. I'm also sorry for not trusting you the second time either, I had such strong feelings for you I didn't know what to do if it fell apart." God, all Rory wanted right now in that moment was a time machine to make different choices.

"I guess I could have reassured your doubts that night, there are so many things we could have done differently." After laying everything on the table he felt some of the leftover anger go away.

"So what's going to happen now?" It was what Logan was asking inwardly, a part of him felt maybe a third chance between them would be right this time,

The tone in Logan's voice wanted Rory to confess, but what if Logan said no she had hurt him twice before. However, she was done with living with denial, and the things unsaid which had ruined their past two chances in the past. "Logan I know you deserve someone so much better than me, and I have no right to ask you this. I want to be with you, I always have but I was too scared to do so. I am done with playing it safe; I want to take a risk. I am going to see my mom after I leave, and I am going tell her she is never going to influence my choices again, and were breaking up as friends. Whether you say yes or not, I am cutting the cord from her."

Logan was glad to hear that, but he still had some doubts. "Are you sure, she is a big part of your life?"

"Logan I am not going to lie, I am really going to miss having her as my best friend. She'll still be a part as my mother. I will still go to her in an emergency or if there is something important, but I won't joke with her, shop, and have movie nights anymore. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but she made her bed the day she went to talk to you; and as far back when she talked me out of going out with you. I have to do this for me, and I won't be alone I'll still have Paris and Lane, and my Grandparents, my Dad, and maybe…." Rory started to pick up the tissues again.

Logan pulled her closer, he knew some might able him weak forgiving her too quickly, but he had never felt stronger. "You do Rory. I'm here with you right now."

Rory started to feel the same familiar feeling of hope; she had at the coffee cart many years ago. "Do you really believe in third chances?"

"I never thought I did Rory, but somehow being here with you feels right." Logan smiled at her, and Rory smiled back at him. She looked into the familiar expressive eyes, which were excitement and anticipation.

She decided to make the first move just as she did five years ago. She moved her lips closer, and he happily leaned in. She pressed her lips on his, and he eagerly responded. As it was five years ago, the first kiss was short and sweet.

When she pulled away, Logan joked. "Am I supposed to tell you I feel like I'm kissing a guy…?"

"Hush you…." Rory whispered. "She then kissed him back this time with more passion, and then pulled away.

"Well, I really didn't know what I was missing…" Logan put his hands on both her cheeks, and kissed her back with more emotion and passion then he ever showed in his life. They both pulled each other as close as possible, and try to feel each other as they were kissing. History had a wonderful way of repeating itself.

****Happy New Year Everyone. This was a really hard chapter to write with Marty and Rory being idiots, but I had to do it. Rory can be a people pleaser sometimes and Marty well guys have done idiotic things when it comes to Rory Gilmore like Dean staying with Rory when she had feelings for Jess. Therefore, I would imagine Marty would have an idiotic side. Logan wasn't perfect, but he never treated Rory like a kid with kid gloves. He is just awesome, and I wish more fans would recognize that. I was going to have the Lorelai/Rory confrontation, but this chapter has a lot already, so I will wait until the next chapter. There will be only two chapters left in this story, but on the bright side than I originally planned it would be. I want to thank everyone who reviews this chapter, I really appreciate them. I also appreciate the subscriptions and those who favorite me as well. People get extra points if people praise how amazing Logan is in this **  
><strong>


	9. Night Mother

**.**

**Hi everyone time for another update. In this chapter, there won't be a flashback I just focused on the present. The flashback will happen in the next chapter again. Don't worry there will be trust issues in this chapter, even though Logan did agree to give her another chance.**

In that every dressing room just like five years ago, there was no clear amount at how much time had passed. All thoughts to Rory and Logan were to spend this moment getting reacquainted with their bodies. They were kissing and caressing in a very slow manner, for they did not want to rush their reunion. Logan's shirt had come out, and the top of Rory's dress had come off. Rory was smiled, when she saw Logan's bare chest was as well toned as she remembered. His skin was a little more tanned Rory guessed the tan line had come from his year in California. They were now descending horizontal on the couch, and Logan was slowly starting to caress her neck with light kisses. Rory couldn't remember the last time she felt so light, and carefree. She loved the way she was with Logan, she never had to plan nor think. Everything would just flow naturally.

Logan could not believe that he and Rory had gone so long without really making out. He had forgotten how sweet and intoxicating their kisses were, and so natural. Her upper body was still as lovely as he had remembered. He could not remember the last time he was so content and lightheaded.

The feeling of tranquility did not last long for Logan. The reason was because he remembered the last time he had been that happy had been the night they had saved the paper. He had trusted the girl to not let him down, but she had. Even though, Rory had promised she would cut the cord with her mother he had doubt that she would actually go through with her it. Lorelai could talk her out of seeing him, even though he had forgiven there was still things they needed to work before they really took the plunge. He pulled away, and sat straight up on the couch.

"Why did you stop?" The look of confusion in Logan's eyes scared her.  
>Logan struggled for a moment to say the write words. " Rory I meant what I said before, I want us to have another chance. However, I think we should take things slow until I know…"<br>"

Until you know what…." It couldn't be possible in Rory's mind that Logan did not completely trust her. After everything she had said before.

"Rory I really hate to tell you this, but there are still doubts in my mind. I wish I didn't feel like this, because I really want to be with you right now, but I really believed in you the last time."

"I told you Logan, I will end things with her tonight. I just wanted us to be together…" Rory pleaded. She wasn't going to let him go this time.

"Rory there is a part of me that wants to have faith, but it's going to take some time. It took you five years to trust me, give me some time as well. "  
>The last sentence really struck a nerve inside Rory. "Please don't take five years, god I was so stupid. " Rory felt herself to be on the verge of crying.<p>

"It won't be Ace…" Logan stroked her hair gently, and then rubbed her back. He wanted her to know that he wasn't going anywhere. Rory loved the way he was so affectionate with her, but she knew she didn't deserve it. She needed to prove to him that he could trust her, and there was no time like the present.

She slowly got up to go and fix her appearance in the mirror. "Rory, where are you going?"  
>"To do something that can make you trusts me again." Rory uttered as she straightened the top of her dress.<p>

Rory felt the back of her dress zipped up slowly. She felt a whisper in her ear. "I'll drive you…" He knew what she was going to do was going to be too emotionally draining for her to drive there and back.  
>She looked at him. "What about Honor?"<p>

"She'll understand, and if she doesn't have a ride I can come get her. Besides, your mom was your ride remembers? " Suddenly, remembering that she had come with Lorelai. 

"Right of course just gives me a moment." She couldn't finish fixing herself if Logan was right behind her his presence was distracting.

As Logan walked away Rory heard. "I meant what I said I'm going anywhere…"

After a long 10 minutes to say goodbye to Honor and her Grandparents; and, a silent 30 minute drive. Rory and Logan were right outside her childhood home.

"You know you don't have to do this tonight. I can just drop at your apartment. You can get some sleep, and come back tomorrow." Logan reasonably stated he didn't want to rush or pressure her into something she wasn't ready for.

Logan made some really good points. A part of her thought this was a ridiculous idea to do it in the middle of the night. She could come back tomorrow and confront her mother, when her mind was clear. However, she knew if she backed out now then tomorrow she would find another excuse. She would eventually never break the bad cycle between her and Lorelai. She needed to do this to able to function without Lorelai, and for Logan to be able to trust her.

"Logan there is a strong part me that wants to just be anywhere but here and to come another day; but I have to do this now for two reasons. First of all, I need to get some of my things, and my car, for I stayed with her this weekend. Second of all, I know that if I chicken out tonight I'll do it every other night. I just need to do this right now. I'll be awhile Logan, because I need to get my stuff before I confront her. Its best you go pick up Honor, and I will meet you where you're staying. I promise I'll be there…" She was trying to convince Logan that she wasn't going anywhere either.

She could read Logan pretty well, and she could tell the doubts were still there in his eyes. "It's okay Ace you do what you need to do. I'm staying at the Hilton in Hartford its suite 757 here is the key, so you don't have to bother the concierge. "He handed her one of his extra keys that was in his pockets.

"Wow lucky 7's." Rory put the key in her purse. "Logan, I promise I'll be there tonight. I know I haven't been every trust worthy in the past. However, I really mean it and I know that you won't miraculously trust me in one night; but at least trust me that I'll be able to confront her."

Logan wished he could tell Rory what he wanted to hear, but he wouldn't be honest to himself. "Rory I can't promise you that, but I can promise that if you do it tonight it will be a baby step in you earning my trust. I hope that's enough for you tonight."

Rory was disappointed in Logan's answer, but she understood where he was coming from. "I understand, and I guess have to go…" She slowly started to open the door of Logan's silver Porsche, when she felt Logan's lips crash on hers. Rory gratefully reciprocated the kiss's message was that I'll be there when you get back, and Rory felt from Logan it was a warning to not let him down this time. She savored the familiar feel of his lips for one moment, when she pulled away. "I see you later Logan…"  
>"I hope so Rory, I really do…" He looked at her sadly as she got out of the car.<p>

Rory walked slowly towards her house. She couldn't believe she was scared to go knock on the door to her own childhood home. However, she knew she needed to do this and she needed to pretend everything was normal in the first few moments of her last visit to this house. She slowly rang the door bell.

Lorelai came out in her Hello Kitty pajamas, but Rory could tell she was probably up waiting for Rory to tell her she was right about Logan. Typical Lorelai Rory thought always believes she right about everything. However, Rory needed to give Lorelai what she wanted to hear so she buys a little time to herself. She thought about the hurt she felt towards Lorelai to make her facial expression look sad. "Mom about our fight before…."

Lorelai figured out by Rory's facial expression that Rory realized she made a mistake with Logan. She wasn't going to tell Rory I told you so, she was just glad that Logan was out of her life for good. "Honey, do not worry about it, where I'll entitled to a lapse of judgment every now and then. I'll go get the ice scream and will wallow together. " Lorelai said as she hugged Rory.

Rory could tell that Lorelei's hug was very anticipatory like she had been waiting for Rory to come home and tell her that getting together with Logan was a mistake. The thought made her so angry that Lorelai felt so entitled to her love life. However, Rory closed her eyes now was not the time to drop the bomb on Lorelai. "Mom, I think a late night coffee will be better. I need some time to get changed." Rory hoped her tone did not display anything suspicion.

Lorelai luckily appeared to be unfazed. "Take all the time you need honey. I'll go make the coffee right now. "  
>"Thanks Mom…"<p>

Rory went to her room; she needed to get all the clothes she had brought with her for the weekend. Plus various other objects such as jewelry, books, CDS, which she tended to, leave her because she was never coming back. However, the first place she went to back was to her closet. She looked at all her ex boyfriend boxes, and found the one labeled Logan. It was interesting how she kept a box of a guy who had never been her boyfriend.

She looked through all the objects in the box. The LBD dress that was still the most beautiful dress she had ever worn; the pictures of how happy and alive they looked climbing the scaffold. She then saw the dress she wore to her grandparents Male Yale Party, and she remembered how kind and sweet Logan was when Dean broke up with her. She then saw her old Chilton uniform that she used as a costume on Finn's birthday. She smiled how crazy jealous Logan was of her and Robert. She had been such a fool to not recognize that Logan would not have displayed jealousy if it had been any other girl. Rory lingered through each one of the clothes and objects in the Logan box that she packed in her suit case. She was through keeping her memories of Logan closed up in a box she was going to display them in her closet and throughout her apartment.

Rory didn't know how many minutes had gone until she had come out of packing all her things in two suitcases. She was dressed in juicy sweatpants, and a sweat shirt. The outfit was comfortable, yet fashionable to meet Logan later on. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail. When she got out of her room, she at first went to the living room thankful Lorelai was still in the kitchen, where she put the suitcases there.  
>She slowly walked to the kitchen. She was relieved to see Lorelai sitting there with two coffee mugs, and two Danish's she had been saving from the other day. Lorelai appeared to be completely oblivious to what was in the living room.<p>

"I figured after tonight you could use a little sugar. " Lorelai said as she handed Rory the Danish, and the coffee. Lorelai smiled things were going back to normal, whatever happened with Logan was probably a mistake and pretty soon Rory would get back with Marty or a nice normal guy. A nice normal guy, who wouldn't steal Rory from her and the world she had built for Rory in SH.

Rory could feel a hidden smugness underneath her kindness, or maybe Rory imagined it but it didn't matter now was the time. She took a sip of her coffee, and took a deep breath. "Tonight was such a crazy night, and I guess you probably feel relieved. I'm away from the big bad world of society. "  
>Lorelai couldn't tell where Rory was going with this for she replied. "Honey, I know your Grandparents world feels glamorous from the eyes of an outsider but in reality these people are snobs, and stab you in the back when you're not looking. "<p>

Rory found Lorelai's remark to be so hypocritical. "You mean like you?" Rory almost shouted when she uttered that line.

"Honey, what are you talking about?" It couldn't be possible that Logan had told her.

"I know what you did Mom. You went to Logan and tried to tell him to stay away from me, and when that didn't work you tried to make him insecure about our relationship. Not to mention the fact that you knew that I had a date with Logan, and tried to make me doubt my choice. You got Marty to play along to. You are a reverse snob, who stabbed me in the back. "

"Rory look it's not what Logan says I did this to protect you." Lroelai found that phrase lame right out of Mrs. Kim's lingo.

"Yeah right it had absolutely nothing to do with protecting me this was all about you, and your moronic 16 year old grudge against the Hartford Elite. Logan represented all you disliked, and you did whatever you could to not lose me to it. Well, guess what mom you lost me…"

Lorelai had never heard Rory speak like that to her. "You see this why I didn't want you to be with Logan he says things to turn you against me. We would've never hung out if you and he were together. "

"Mom, you have no one to blame but yourself. All I wanted was to be with Logan, but still have you in my life. You were the one, who either wanted to me to have one or the other. You were the one who used me, Logan, and Marty as pawns to fit your perfect plan on what my relationship should be like. I'm through being your little puppet…"

"Rory please don't make me into this evil Queen. The day I left Hartford at 16 I dreamed of you growing up and being a journalist and living close by. I wanted you to date someone who shared those values. "

"What about what I wanted Mom? I wanted to have a part of Grandma and Grandpa's world. I loved our life together too, but I also wanted to be a piece of the other world.  
>I love some aspects in that world not everything, but I do enjoy certain aspects. I like some of the charity work Grandma is involved in. I enjoy having lunch with Grandpa at the club. I became attracted to someone from that world. I didn't choose to want Logan, but it happened. The worse was that you were hurt by what Grandma did you to you and Luke. You went and did the same thing to me…"<p>

"I was trying to get you with your Luke. Logan is like your Dad charming, but unreliable." Lorelai desperately defended herself.  
>"How can you say that? You never knew him. Plus Logan is pretty reliable, when comes to shove. He helped me save the paper, when it was on the verge of collapsing. He has been there for me twice, when I was going through a hard time. He's kind and has a good heart the best qualities of Dad and Luke. Anyway, I am sorry you could never see Logan in the way I did. I'm sorry you are upset right now. Most of all, I'm sorry I'm going to utter the words you told Grandma at the vow renewal five years ago. 'Mom, me and you are done.''<p>

"Honey you cannot be serious." Lorelai screamed she knew Rory would be mad if she ever found out about her conversation with Logan. However, she never in a million years would think she would disown her.

"Logan told that day I would never forgive you. You didn't listen; I'm not your best friend anymore. I will maybe say "hi" or "bye" on Friday Night Dinners. I will give you my new address, when I move to New York but I will only contact about important things. I will still be your daughter but not your friend, who knows maybe that's the way it should be. "

"Honey, not New York we agreed the Hartford Gazette was perfect. Your associate editor, why just be a lowly staff writer in New York. " Lorelai hoped the career discussion would prevent Rory from her crazy talk.

"Another reason, I need to cut the cord Lorelai. There is no "we" anymore there is only me. I'm an adult I need to explore myself on my own. "Rory got up from the kitchen table, and put her hand on Lorelai's shoulder. "Goodbye Mom. I hope you and Luke are very happy. If you decide to have other children or April don't sabotage their happiness. "With that Rory walked out of the kitchen.

Rory paid no attention to Lorelai calling out for her. She knew in the next week there would be a lot of missed calls. She knew Lorelai would resort to get Luke or even her grandparents on the phone to talk to her, but she hoped Lorelai would soon take the kick. Rory felt sad that her friendship with Lorelai was over. It would take awhile for Rory to get used to being a single Gilmore girl, but she tried to focus on the positive. The positive was she would think more for herself, and hopefully be with the man she would eventually love.

**Long chapter. I hope I got the confrontation good, and I try to avoid using the word love. The reason is because Rory and Logan didn't get to the stage, where they say "I love you" yet in their relationship. I was going to use New York aspect more, but there were so many other themes in this story. I did mention in a previous chapter Rory had a job in New York that she was mulling over. In this chapter, you see Lorelai doesn't approve of Rory getting the job. Originally, I was going to make a big thing how Lorelai and Marty wanted her to stay in Hartford in the previous chapters. However, Logan and Rory issue distracted but she'll mention in the next chapter.**


	10. Suprises

**Sorry it's been awhile just school, and application for a job next year took a lot of my time. Luckily, the semester is ending so I should start to update more frequently again. This is the penultimate chapter of this story.**

**The first part starts with a flashback again sort of a little on how her relationship with Marty was like. **

_**It had been a month, since she had rejected Logan for Marty. If someone were to ask her how she was doing she would most likely say "perfect." In spite, of her tough course load her grades were stellar. She was editor of the paper, after Paris had been ousted. She had a kind and considerate boyfriend, who she just moved in. **_

_**However, there was a part of her that felt something was missing like everything had way to much order in her life. Rory tried to dismiss those feelings after all order and perfection were two things she sought for her whole life. She loved to have a schedule to know what she was doing every second of her life. **_

_**She should be thrilled that she knew everyday what she and Marty were doing. Monday was study night, Tuesday was taco night, Wednesday was Indian, Thursday was pizza; and Friday was movie night either among them or in SH. Weekends were either spend in SH, a movie theater, or at two of Marty's restaurant. Everything for every food choice was involved at one particular restaurant, and there was no variety. **_

_**It was a big contrast to the times she and Logan would go out; even though they were in a no strings relationship Logan liked to surprise her. As annoying as it could get, it was always fun to discover the place Logan had chosen for them; not having very date planned for her was and new and wonderful feeling. **_

_**Rory shook her head, she couldn't miss Logan. She had made her choice, and she did love Marty. She trusted him, and she was comfortable with him. It wasn't like Logan, who could make her really happy at one moment but could make her feel really sad at the next moment. She would never cry on the bathroom floor with Marty, nor would she question if he liked her. She knew where she stood with Marry.**_

_**Rory tried to concentrate on her work, when she noticed Logan coming in. Rory couldn't understand why Mr. I Hate Responsibility would keep coming to the paper these days. He would always be handing her articles to post these days. While, Rory would end up putting the articles in the paper cause as much as she hated to admit it Logan was a good writer. His writing would make her laugh, cry, and really think about things. Still for some reason Rory would find something to argue with Logan about his papers. Either she would find some small grammatical error, or tell him he was being too biased on an issue. Logan would often fire back, usually accusing her of being bored with her own life and finding by criticizing other peoples' papers. **_

_**God Logan was such a boy sometimes. Although, Rory did enjoy arguing with him but she tried to excuse her feelings as nonsense. Logan always had a dumb way of entering in her head. She stood up and tried to act as serious as possible. When she saw Logan comes by her desk. **_

"_**Rory it's lovely to see you today. How are you?" Logan said in a tone that to Rory was almost sarcastic. Rory also hated herself for missing the way he used to call her Ace. **_

"_**Fine" Rory uttered back. **_

"_**Well, I am glad to hear that you are well. I have my article on text books right here; and, before you get into one of your spiels I double checked the article four times. I can assure the grammar and spelling are flawless; and I interviewed people on both sides of the issue, so I am not being one sided. I have to go to Costa Rica for a group thing, so I don't have time for your complaints.''**_

Rory could tell that "group thing" was code for LBD. "Of course, typical Logan blowing off school to go party in Costa Rica." She didn't what had gotten into her, but she just felt the need to yell at Logan.

_**She was so transparent. Logan thought yelling at him, so she could justify to herself that she made the right choice. "Yeah, typical Rory judging people on her high horse. Always following the rules, and avoiding any choice that makes her happy. Maybe if you partied every now and then, you would be much happier than you are now. "**_

_**I am very happy Logan. I've never been happier, so what if my love is not as exciting as yours." **_

"_**Well, I am glad to hear that Rory. I guess safe choices sometimes are the key to happiness. Have a good week critiquing people about infinitives."**_

"_**Have a good time getting drunk…" Not caring whoever heard her. Damn him, for acting like he knew her so well. Damn him, for being right she did long for more fun.**_

Rory was really regretful about the way she treated Logan those weeks at the paper. It was one of the many things in which she regretted about her past.

As Rory got of her old house, she was surprised to see Logan there waiting for her. "How?" Rory uttered.

"I went back and drove Honor. I left my car at her place. I asked Frank to drive me here, because there was no way I would let you drive back all the way to Hartford in an emotional state. "

Rory was so touched, god she was so wrong about him. "I thought you doubted that I would go through with this…"

"I did but I figured if you didn't come back, I would call Frank to drive me back. However, after listening to some of the things you told her. I am really glad; I didn't have to call Frank."

"I'm glad too Logan." She felt herself on the verge of tears.

"We better go, in case Lorelai comes out. I don't think I can handle another confrontation with her. "

"I agree let me help you with your stuff." They slowly moved Rory's entire luggage into her stuff, and silently started their journey to Hartford.

Rory and Logan had finally walked into Logan's suite at the Hilton. The ride was mostly silent for they both were not sure how they wanted to approach this new "relationship."

"Are you sure, you want to stay here?" Logan asked, since Rory did live in Hartford.

"Yeah, I don't want to be in an empty apartment after what happened tonight. Plus, I know her. She thinks my feelings are a phase, and she'll come tomorrow to "talk to me." I am just not ready to deal with her."

"Understandable, here let me give you a tour."

"It's okay Logan. I think what I need right now is some sleep."

"Right." He slowly led Rory to the extra room in the suite. "Here is the room, not my style but it looks elegant. I'll be down the hall, if you need anything." Rory looked at the room. The curtains had a frilly and elegant look; and the walls had landscape paintings; which were typically found in hotel rooms. The shade of the wall was a friendly blue, and the bed definitely looked large and comfortable. However, it was odd to Rory the first time she and Logan were in the same sharing living space and not sharing a bed. Rory knew that they weren't ready to start sleeping together again, but it still felt foreign. Maybe being here was a mistake. However, she wasn't going to tell Logan her doubts. "Thank you, for everything Logan."

"You're welcome Ace." He slowly kissed her sweetly, and Rory felt a lot better. She felt that even though she and Logan had many things to work out things would be okay.

Unfortunately, Rory's good feelings about her situation had gone away, somehow lying in that bed had caused the doubt to creep back again. Rory must have been lying in bed for an hour. She couldn't sleep a single wink; she couldn't help feeling horrible about the way she treated Logan in the last five years. What if he could truly never forgive or trust her? What if Logan regretted his decision to give her another chance?

Rory got up and shook her head. She needed to get some water or something maybe it would help her clear her head.

She slowly walked into the kitchen of the suite, which was connected to the suite's living room. She was surprised to see Logan on the couch appearing to flip absently through the channels of the T.V.

"I guess someone had the same idea…" Logan smirked, as he gestured to her to sit next to her.

"I just came to get water. I still don't normally drink water. However, I can't sleep and I felt it could help ease my mind. "Rory said as she sat next to him.

"What's on your mind Ace?" Logan asked with a hint of vulnerability in his tone.

"It's not important Logan just silly "Rory stuff." Rory felt herself turning beet red with embarrassment.

"Rory please the mistake you made last time, was not sharing your doubts. So spill…" He turned to look at her.

"See that's the thing Logan; I messed up so badly. I pulled away many times, when there were opportunities for us to get back together because I was scared. I treated you horribly that month at the paper, because I guess I wanted to justify my choice. You were right, I felt bored and I missed you and yelling at you made me get out my frustration. You really didn't deserve Logan, and I'm sorry."

"I know Rory. I wasn't so innocent either, the reason I kept coming to the paper is because I wanted to stick it to you that I wasn't as irresponsible as you thought. I am sorry if that gave you a hard time, and I didn't mean to judge you and your relationship."

"Logan does not apologize. I was the one who misjudged you, and I shouldn't have criticized your need to have fun it's what I love about you. Look, I am scared you're never going to trust me. I am scared you're going to wake up, and think things are a mistake." Rory felt herself out of breath she wasn't used to being this vulnerable.

Logan stroked her hair. "I care about you Rory, but sometimes you're crazy. I know I didn't plan on getting back together with you tonight. However somehow I decided to take the proverbial leap of faith. In spite of the leap, I still need some time to trust you completely, and can you really blame me?"

"No, but get to the part where I'm being crazy…" Rory said. After all, Logan didn't seem to be easing her fears.

"Rory after what I witnessed tonight. I know we can last long term, and that I will eventually be able to trust you. You stood up to Lorelai, and I know that wasn't easy for you to do. You know what mistakes you made, and I know how hard it is for you to admit you were wrong. It might take some time, for me to go all in; but I know right now I am not leaving."

Rory leaned in close to him. "So what now?"

"We need to start slow again. Get to know each other all over again. It's going to be hard long distance, but we can make it work." Logan pulled her closer to emphasize his point, and Rory happily leaned in against him.

Rory felt now was the time to tell Logan her plan. "Logan it's not going to be long distance"

"Um Rory, I know Hartford and New York is only a train ride away; however, it's still now in your own backyard."

"I mean I'm moving to New York." Rory noticed that Logan expression was him trying to talk her out it. So she quickly added: "Not because of you, but because your Dad offered me a job at one of his papers."

Logan smiled. Congratulations, I always had the impression you wanted to be working there."

Rory was touched Logan was the first person next to Mitchum, who had congratulated her. "You did?

"Well, I always had the feeling you wanted to work in a bigger city than Hartford one day."

"I did, but somehow my Mom and Marty felt that I should keep my job at the Hartford Gazette since I am an editor; and that job would mean I am just a writer. When really looking back Marty did not want to move to New York; and Mom wanted me to stay. I feel like I have been doing too much what they wanted; and now I should be doing what I want to do. Therefore, in two weeks I am going to move into my Grandparents apartment there; and when I earn enough money I'll get my own place."

"Our maybe by then will move in together?" Logan teased.

"Look who's moving too fast…" Rory smiled.

"Well, I am optimistic will last a long time after all are failed attempts at second chances. I think being together will be easier than our time apart." Logan slowly kissed her four head, a gesture which caused Rory to be week at the knees. She always wanted to be there sitting next to Logan.

"I think so too Logan…" Rory smiled back. Logan arm had slid to be fully around her, and Rory had put her head on his two of them sat there on the couch in a mutual understanding, until sleep over took them.


	11. Graduation Blues

Sorry it took me awhile to get back into this story. This is the penultimate chapter the next one will be the end. I don't remember, who Logan's speaker was so I just invented mine. In this story it will be 6.22 version where Logan is handsome and dignified and 7.21 where Logan was tripping all over the place.

_Rory was sitting in the back row on the Yale lawn to watch the 2006 graduation of Yale students in the humanities department. The graduation took place on one of the hottest days in May. Marty wanted to be there to support two of his friends and he had an extra ticket to give to Rory. Rory was fanning herself as she hoped her graduation wouldn't be too hot. _

_Marty smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry to bring you here, it's Justin and Matt have been really good friends to me during my 3 years at Yale." _

_"It's no problem Marty you do a lot for me. Plus some people on the paper are graduating like Doyle." Rory laughed. Not to mention, Logan and most of his friends that for a while were my friends. _

_Rory was still arguing whenever Logan would come to the paper. However, yet she felt a smidge of sadness that she would probably never see or talking to him again. He would be an ocean away from her. Rory tried to suppress her feelings, why where their times when she was thinking of another guy when she was with Marty._

"_Thanks for being a good sport." Marty uttered as he squeezed her hand. _

_Rory smiled. Marty could be so sweet, but she was sad that there was no electricity whenever he would touch her, hold her and kiss her. Rory then dismissed those thoughts as ridiculous nonsense. The ideas of passion and electricity would only lead to one crying on the bathroom floor. _

_Rory thoughts were interrupted when the senior speaker came up to lead the activities. It was a typical graduation with the exception that the speaker was Yale alumni Harry Winkler, who played Fonzie on Happy Days. Rory took plenty of pictures during his speech to show her mother. _

_Rory sort of tuned out during the name portion of the graduation until they had come to the H's. Rory saw Logan walk in a very serious way on top of the podium, she was surprised he wore pants and didn't have any secret prank. She could tell by his gorgeous smile, when he shook the Chancellor's hand that even though Logan had dreaded graduating from college because it meant losing his freedom. He still was really happy that he had graduated from Yale. _

_Rory took a picture of Logan after he put his tassel in the back, which didn't go unnoticed by Marty. Therefore, Rory took pictures of Doyle, a few people on the YDN who had graduated, Colin, Finn, and Marty's two friends who were graduated so Marty wouldn't think it was weird that she took a picture of her sort of ex. _

_A little time after the ceremony was over, Marty had went to say goodbye to his friend. Rory had stayed behind and was drinking some complimentary champagne. She had noticed Logan talking to his family. Rory tried to distance herself, but Logan appeared to catch a glimpse of her and walked towards her. _

_Rory didn't not know what to say to him and for once she did not want to argue with him. _

"_Hi you came…" He smirked._

"_Not for you Logan, Marty had some friends who were graduating." Rory stated before Logan could get to cocky. _

"_Yeah I figured." Logan shrugged. "You look good" He said talking in her gorgeous blue dress. He admired the way it brought her slim finger and that it made her blue eyes sparkle even more. _

_Rory grinned widely. He could always make her feel like the most special girl in the world with just a few compliments. "You looked good up there Logan. I'm really proud of you." Rory said in a very soft and sincere tone. _

_Logan was touched. "Well you always believed in me and made sure my papers were of good qualities." Logan said in jest and partly to remind Rory of her perfectionist mode at the paper. _

_Rory suddenly was ashamed of herself. "I am sorry about that Logan, I was a little hard on you these past few months."_

"_Well we won't be seeing each other for a long time so truce." Logan sadly smiled, for as much as she had hurt he was really going to miss her. _

"_Truce Logan." Rory smiled back. Rory then noticed Marty coming and had a confused look on his face. Rory knew she had to go she did not want a awkward Marty and Logan confrontation. _

"_Well Logan, I better go. Marty and I our going to my grandparents for dinner and then to a private one. " Rory did not know why she was so sad that her conversation with Logan would come to an end. "Tell Colin and Finn congratulations from me as well."_

"_I will but if your still up at ten you and Marty can come to my late night celebration party at Rich Man shoe. They would love to see you." _

_The idea sounded so much fun spending time with Logan and his friends. However, the excitement she had scared you. She was looking forward to an evening with her sort of ex than she was her own boyfriend. She couldn't hang out with Logan it was to risky for her. _

"_I love to Logan, but I have an early day tomorrow. Have a great year in London." Rory hated that her tone sounded like she was about to cry.  
><em>

_Logan hid his disappointment. "Well have a great senior year."_

_The two of them then engaged in a slow embrace that reminded Rory of the time he cheered up after his father crushed her. God it felt so good. Why did she keep letting him go? However, this time to her surprised it was Logan who let go and said. "Good bye Rory."_

It took Rory a few seconds to recover and to go back to Marty. If Marty had any suspicions he didn't let on. Rory tried really hard to pretend everything was normal and that being around Logan didn't affect her physically and emotionally.  
>=======================================================<p>

Rory woke up from Logan's warm embrace. She looked at Logan, she couldn't believe everything that had happened the night before that she had found out a important secret, stood up to her mother, and made up with Logan all in one evening.

Rory wanted to curl up in Logan's arms but their was a part of her that just couldn't relax because of all the guilt she felt. She needed to find ways to prove to Logan that she had really changed. She then remembered all the places Logan wanted to take her put she had said no. The ice-scream when he cheered her up after his father's review, breakfast after they saved the paper, and lastly the graduation party. She had an idea on a way to start small


	12. At last

**Everyone this is the last chapter of this story. I really went longer than I planned because this was originally going to be a three parter. I might write a sequel to this in the future when I finish or make progress on my other three stories. So it might not be the end of the saga to this saga. In the meantime, I hope this story gives the reader closure. **

Logan woke up he was surprised to not see Rory near him did the girl leave him already, but then he smelled something pleasant from the kitchen. He was surprised to see Rory in the suite's kitchen in front of every single breakfast food imaginable.

She smiled and paused before she spoke. "I decided today we needed to do all the things we missed out on these past 5 years. "Have breakfast together, get ice cream, and later we could go hang out with Colin and Finn…'

Logan was touched. He pulled close in an embrace and kissed her forehead. Rory sighed blissfully. "We can do all that only Colin's is in California doing law school at Stanford and Finn's taking over his family business in Australia. However, they'll both be in New York next weekend we hang out with them then…."

"I love that I miss those guys. We'll they be okay with me considering what happened these past 5 years."

Logan paused for a moment. "Well they weren't too thrilled with what happened between us but they don't hold grudges. After all, Colin still called you when I was in the hospital."

Rory smiled. "He did. So does everything look good or I can call room service to get you something else."

"Everything looks perfect Ace." He smiled as he pulled a fresh cup of coffee and started to eat his cheese and ham omelet.

"So still can't cook…" Logan joked.

Rory laughed. "Actually I recently learned to make spaghetti it's not that hard but I still can't make omelets or pancakes I learned it the hard way. Almost burned down Paris's apartment…"

Logan laughed. "How is Paris? Still crazy?"

"Well she's mellow out with Doyle and her parents wired her a wide supply of money to live off until her trust fund kicks in next year. However, Professor's and Doctor's in the Harvard Med program still fear her."

"Not surprised. So did you get any phone calls?" Referring to Rory's confrontation the previous night and he wondered how Rory's was holding up.

Rory put her coffee mug down. "Yeah I got 8 missed calls from her and 2 from Luke. I am going to call Luke and tell her I am not going to speak to her for a while and should not waste his time calling me. I just wanted today to just be about us and not the outside world."

"Look I am mad at what she did but you don't have to cut her off completely. I would understand if you still want her in your life."

Rory smiled weakly. "Logan, she went too far. She'll still be my mom but not my friend at least not until she really realizes the severity of what she did; and I know it will take a long time before she admits what she did was terrible. I am not going to lie its going to take awhile to learn how to live as someone, who's mad at their mother."

"I can help with that and so will Colin and Finn. Even though things with my parents are better, there will always be that tension. You ready to join the club..."

Rory paused to think a minute. "Well it's not a club I wanted to join but with all the support how can I say no. "

Rory and Logan both kissed each other for a minute. The kiss was long and sweet one to fill an emotional need and connection.

When Logan pulled away, he tucked a strain of hair behind her ear. "I am really glad I ran into you last night…."

Rory smiled. "Me too…" For the first time in a long time, Rory felt pure unadulterated happiness.

Rory and Logan had a great day. After breakfast they both sat together reading the paper and even argued a little about one lingering over an important section to much. Rory smiled it was such a couple thing to do and something that she looked forward to spend many mornings. Playful arguing with Logan was so much fun because Logan was as smart as she was and he was always challenged her to prove him wrong.

Logan and Rory then had lunch at this coffee place they used to go sometimes in their no strings relationship where they spent a good 3 to 4 hours catching up on what been going on in their lives during the past 5 years.

They had then went and had ice scream at Ashley's one of Rory's favorite places to get ice scream in New Haven and had ice scream sundaes. Now they were at Rich Man Shoe watching salsa dancing it was apparently Salsa night.

"Well salsa night certainly beats folk night." Logan said although he was not proud of what he did to the folk singer.

"The folk singer was not that bad, I saw her with an old friend she did not deserve to have scotch thrown at her." She said pointing to Logan.

"Yeah that wasn't my proudest moment. However, I apologized to her by buying her and her boyfriend a round of drinks. She really appreciated it."

Rory smiled in spite of Logan's flaws he always acknowledged his mistakes. "You know I am proud of you Logan. For standing up to your Dad, running a successful business, and being an excellent boyfriend."

"Well I have only been a boyfriend for one day…" Logan smiled.

"It's been a really good day. I have been with Marty for two years and while we had good times, I have never felt as free and happy as I felt with you." She leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

Logan pulled her into his arms and she leaned against him. After a long minute Logan finally spoke. "You never told me why you broke up with him."

"He proposed and I could just picture our future. Everything I saw in our future wasn't bad but there was no passion and I couldn't live like that anymore. Mom thought that I was being scared, but I know I made the right decision."

Logan pulled away. "You did you deserve to be madly in love when someone asks you to marry you."

"So do you Logan…" She knew they had just started going out but she hoped one day, when they walked down the aisle. She then noticed a slow Latin song playing and some couples got up to dance.

Logan smiled. "You know you owe me a dance. There was dancing at my graduation party not Latin but well beggars can't be choosers."

Rory pulled him up. "I love to..." They had a long kiss before they hit the dance floor as they were dancing Rory was happy that she and Logan were finally at the place they were suppose to be.

Two weeks later Rory got her last box before she would exit her apartment. As much as she would miss Hartford and certain aspects of her old life, she was very eager to go to New York. She was ready to enjoy the energy of a big City and to spend more time with Logan without having to commute a long distance.

Rory was ready to put her last box in the moving van that Logan rented for her. When she heard a knock on the door. She smiled thinking it was Logan telling her to stop feeling nostalgic and to come to the van; she was surprised when she saw Lorelai.

"Hi Mom..." Rory said softly. She had barely talked to Lorelai during the two Friday Night dinners she attended since the confrontation, she'd told Luke and her grandparents what happened and after she told them they stopped pestering her to make up with Lorelai. At least her grandparents did Luke still hoped they would make up but he at least stopped calling Rory hoping to reason with her.

"Well today you're leaving…" Lorelai said in a stern and sad voice.

"Yeah I have a last box right here. Logan is in the van waiting for me." She said quickly, she had no idea why her mother was here.

"Well I came to tell you that when this thing with Logan crashes and burns I'll still be here. So do not hesitate to call me. " Lorelai said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Rory suddenly felt her anger creep up. "You are unbelievable, Logan and I are serious this is not a fling. Anyway, I have to go…" She was not going to spend anymore time arguing with Lorelai.

Lorelai seemed crestfallen. "I only wanted what was best for you, so you could make the right decision and not wait until your mid thirties."

"I know Mom, but you went too far. However, I am not like you I fell for someone of a different background. I am sorry you cannot accept the logic, but I hope one day you can so we work thing out. In the meantime take care of yourself."

Rory started to leave. When she heard a soft voice says "Rory?"

"Yes Mom" She turned around.

Lorelai appeared to want to say she was sorry. However, the only words out of her mouth were. "Be safe…"

"I will Mom" She gave one last smile to her mother and went outside.

She put her last box in the back of the moving van. She sat next to Logan and smiled. He smiled back at her, she knew her future would not be easy. She was going to a new city, had a new boyfriend and all without her mother by her side. However, she knew that she could make it as a sole Gilmore girl and she was ready for her journey to begin.

**I know this is not a happy Rory and Lorelai story but I felt the girls needed to grow apart. I felt needed to discover herself away from Lorelai. I want to thank my loyal for sticking with this story. **


End file.
